Lets Try to Have Fun!
by BlackWhiteShadow
Summary: Who would of thought she would be able to attend a school like this! Perhaps the circumstance for which she was attending were a little shady, but thats fine! She could manage and even though she had a bad feeling about this she was going to try to make the most of it. Ouran is just a school in the end, the people here can't be that strange or different right? Right...?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha

 **Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

While walking down the ever increasing affluent street towards her would be school she couldn't help but ponder the seemingly strange yet fantastic situation she found herself in. She had been accepted into the prestigious school known as Ouran High to her amazement and her mothers unadulterated joy. The fact that she was the one chosen for the scholarship was a strange miracle, yes she had managed to improve her grades while she was stuck home, unable to use the wells power to return to the feudal era but that couldn't be the reason she was chosen to receive the scholarship. The scholarship itself was odd thing in itself because of the 'criteria' she had suspiciously met, apparently her astounding athletic ability, average grades, and some stunningly moving recommendations had been enough for her to receive the brand new scholarship, created to allow students who would otherwise not be able to attend the renowned academy.

'Yeah that so isn't suspicious'

she narrowed her eyes a little and clenched her fists at that thought. She had thoroughly asked everyone- 'interrogated' said a voice in the back of her mind, everyone she could think of who could have recommended her for the scholarship without her knowledge. She still had no idea where the recommendations had come from and she had all but given up by now.

She was to attend Ouran High under a athletics scholarship of all things. Apparently those seemingly stellar recommendations had suggested it, which wasn't to surprising giving the frightening intensity she put into her physical education. She had joined a great deal of clubs, including the swimming club, kyuudo, and track, just to name a few. She was a jack of all trades despite not being an active member in many of the sports clubs she was allowed to participate in. This was all thanks to the time she put into strengthening her body after returning from the past, mainly to take her mind off her loneliness. She was still mystified about how they picked her of all people, but when she had been told that some members of Ouran, mainly hired scouts, had seen her participate in a couple of competitions she had competed in, it seemed to make a little more sense.

Finally arriving at her destination she looked up at Ouran Academy, Her eyes grew really big at the sight in front of her before narrowing and going blank.

'Really' she looked at the 'school…? No palace' and its extravagance. The place just oozed money and prestige.

'It does look pretty in the morning light though' the thought crossed her mind.

'I guess I should head in and get my schedule and go to morning training'. coming out of her stupor she again began to walk, going through the gateway.

'I guess it won't be that bad, Ouran is a renown school... just think of it as a new beginning, a fresh start'. Still who would of thought that she, Kagome Higurashi, would get accepted into a school like this!

'Wish me luck guys' she thought of her feudal family while continuing forward towards the school slowly approaching a fountain, perhaps today was the start of 'a new adventure' she thought hopefully...

"Is that a statue of a baby peeing into the fountain?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Ouran**

Kagome looked down at the cloths she wore then back up at the other students who were walking about the hall. she let out a sigh as another student failed utterly miserably at trying to discreetly look at her. Hearing them whisper not to quietly about her cloths and her lack of a student uniform, both obviously stating her scholarship status. Huffing at the stupidity of the rich idiots around her, she sent a glare to one of the male students who whispered that her cloths were grubby and walked off leaving behind a scared group of boys and some starry eyed girls. She looked down at her cloths and sighed once again,

'they're not that bad', yeah she couldn't afford the female uniform, but the school staff hadn't said anything so it should be fine! She was currently wearing the cloths she used to work out in after a janitor had accidentally thrown her cloths away after morning practice. Several veins popped out on her forehead at the memory of the old geezer saying he thought her cloths were scraps of fabric one of the other students left behind.

'Stupid old man. That was what I was going to change into after morning training with Koro-Sensei!'

She could already feel a migraine coming on at the thought of her new coach, one that Ouran had hired to train varying sports clubs.

'He freaken cried out of happiness when he saw me still wearing my workout cloths after practice!', he had then went on about true devotion to ones training or something.

"I hope he doesn't expect me to wear these everyday", she rolled her eyes at the thought,

"he'd probably cry if I didn't"

Passing by a widow she saw the ghostly reflection of herself looking back at her. She was wearing a large baggy gray sweater over a shirt with some large black pants. Her hair had grown out much longer over time and some of it was gathered in a quick ponytail with much of it gathered around her face and around her shoulders. It looked rather wild, some of it going off in all sorts of directions. her hair had always been naturally wavy but after her old middle school friends, namely Yuka had decided to try cut it themselves for fun. The end result was her current wild and somewhat messy hairstyle, but she liked it; it reminded her of some of the demons she had met in the past and it definitely set her apart from Kikyo to her relief. Sōta though sometimes teased her about it though, he called it her lions mane or something along those lines.

'It doesn't help that I don't comb my hair that much anymore…' a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

Continuing on her walk down the hall, ignoring the staring of many of the girls and some boys she kept looking, hoping to find her class. Stopping when she finally reached her destination she opened the door and waited for the teacher to seat her along with the rest of the students. Glancing around she was once again met with the stares of her fellow classmates. She raised a eyebrow at the giggling of some of the girls and couple of blushes from the guys

'I wonder whats that all about?'

She looked away casting her gaze back at the teacher who was assigning seats.

'Im kinda glad I can't afford the girls uniform, its a little much', she grimaced at the thought of wearing that much yellow, especially with a dress like that.

'it looks uncomfortable' she thought as she reached down and grabbed the bag of the girl in front of her who put it down when she went to greet her friends.

"Here" she handed the bag over to the girl before she had a chance to grab it herself.

"Thank you" she whispered out with a dark blush as she seemingly staring at her face…

"the teachers calling you miss" Kagome said a little unsure about the stare she was receiving from the girl.

"what", she seemed surprise before looking behind herself where the teacher was who seemed slightly annoyed. She squeaked and quickly scurried over to the teacher and then quickly walked to her seat, all the while throwing not so subtle glances back at her.

'Strange girl… or girls?' she thought as she she saw several girls looking at her with similar red faces. looking away she walked up to the teacher,

"name" her teacher droned out

"Higurashi Kagome", the teacher pointing to a seat in the back of the classroom and she leisurely walked to it, passing by a girl wearing glasses who like her didn't wear the school uniform. Arriving at her desk she was about to sit when she heard a commotion behind her and slightly turned her head to see what it was about.

"Hikaru!" "Kaoru!" she watched surprised, as the brothers went on bemoaning their separation while seemingly working the girls of the class up into a tizzy. Her eyes went blank as a cold breeze went past her at witnessing the loving relationship the brothers had for each other

"Its fine Kaoru we will just have to make up for the time we apart", Hikaru grabbed his twin and held him close while raising a hand to cup his face.

"Hikaru…" The girls screamed and gushed at the brotherly love. She blinked at the scene wondering what was going on. Watching the brothers as they finished their… 'moment' she watched as they separated and went to go their separate ways… only to sit dow at the same table, with only the girl in the glasses separating them. Her world went dark at the scene, mouth slightly opening in shock, all the while large crude letters spelling out the word 'idiots' fell on her back threatening to crush her.

'They made such a fuss over being separated by one seat!' recovering from the shock she sat down and looked around amazed at seeing no one react the same way she did. Looking closer she saw the girl with glasses looked irritated.

'poor girl, she has to sit between those two…'

* * *

It had been a week since school had started and despite being surrounded by rich idiots, as she so eloquently put it, she was adjusting well. She still wore the same type of cloths she used during her morning training, but now she just changed into a clean set of cloths once she was finished with practice. She found despite her initial misgivings about dressing in such a way during school, it had quickly become a habit.

'The cloths are so comfy and Koro-Sensei seems very pleased by it' she tried to justify her reasoning in her mind. She gave a nervous chuckle remembering how he would get stars in his eyes and go on a long tangent about the importance of ones commitment to training.

'Im afraid what he would say if I didn't wear my workout cloths during school'

Passing by a group of giggling girls she payed no mind to them, no one had attempted to try to befriend her, with most of her fellow classmates, mainly the girls, only ever briefly talking to her before giggling and blushing. The guys as well didn't seem to know how to talk her. She sighed at the thought of her dilemma. She just didn't have anything in common with them. Thinking briefly before an idea hit her when she heard the dreamy cry of some girl calling out a specific name,

"Haruhi!".

'Haruhi as in Fujioko Haruhi?' she thought,

'the other scholarship student?', She hadn't seen the girl anywhere outside of class so she had yet to have a chance to talk to her. Haruhi was like her, meaning not a 'rich idiot'. Looking back at the entrance to the library she debated walking back and asking the squealing girls if they new where Haruhi was, but she quickly retreated when she saw the anime hearts flooding out of the door and the passionate cries of numerous girls.

'Its best not to get involved, the girls at this school are insane!'

* * *

Walking about the school hoping to find something of interest after retreating.

'I didn't run away!' she quickly shot back vehemently at the voice in the back of her mind. Yes she could go home since practice was canceled for the numerous sports clubs she was in, but she felt like getting to know the school a little more. She had passed by a couple of clubs, including one she had been assaulted by gust of wind carrying an assortment of flower petals. She sighed as she picked yet another flower petal out her hair, she had left quickly after that particular strange occurrence. Looking out through the window at one of the many courtyards she caught sight of a student walking quickly, waring the male school uniform.

'Is that Haruhi?', she quickly turned around and jogged to the the stairs so she could catch the elusive brunette girl.

"Huruhi!", she called out in an even voice despite her quick jog to the girl.

"Higurashi" she replied back in surprise "can I help you with something?"

"No, I just saw you and thought it would be nice if we finally got to talk. Are you going somewhere in particular?" Kagome smiled at the girl happy that she remembered her name

"Call me Kagome" She quickly before Haruhi could reply to her question. The girl nodded been then seemed to freeze up after her question seemed to sink in "Just heading to my club" she replied with a dark aura seeming to suddenly surround her. Ignoring it she waved her hands in an attempt to dissipate it,

"I'll walk you to your club" the brunette girl seemed surprised by this and quickly went to deny her.

"No its fine, I was hoping to talk to you. Perhaps we can meet up after your club is finished?", glancing over at the girl beside her she saw the questioning look

"Us scholarship students should stick together right?" briefly pausing the girl gave a thoughtful look before smiling and nodding

"Yeah, talking to another normal person would be nice",

'Im not exactly normal either though' Kagome thought briefly, pausing before replying to the girls comment.

"Yeah your probably the sanest girl I've come across at this school", Haruhi jumped a little and turned a questioning look at her before dismissing it. She was a girl after all, so it wasn't to surprising that someone was able tell what gender she was. Continuing to walk Kagome followed as she began to chat with her.

"By the way where did you get your uniform? I can't afford one of my own so I was wondering…"

"Oh it was given to me for free" she said meekly

"…WHAT!"

* * *

Standing before a door which was labeled 'Music Room 3', she looked at Haruhi. She had a bad feeling about this as the girl began to open the door,

'Wait wasn't this the room that…' she didn't get finish the thought before they were greeted with a warm blast of air and the sight before them.

'What the hell…', both of the girls thought

" **Welcome** " said a chorus of male voices. Looking over to where the voices originated she sweat dropped at the getup all the boys were waring. Looking back at Haruhi she watched as the girls eyebrow twitched and a gloomy aura once again took over her new female friend. Walking over to the girl the she put her hand on the girls shoulder and gave her a look. Haruhi looked up with hopeful eyes before turning stone white and proceeded to have her soul leave her body at the look her new friend gave her.

'Oh you poor girl' the look in Kagomes eyes screamed. Suddenly a toucan dropped out of the tree onto the girls head which seemed to knock her out of her soulless state, but her eyes remained blank. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the bird on her friends head Kagome looked up at the tropical fauna,

'Where did it come from? No wait, the question should be WHY IS IT EVEN HERE!'

Once again taking pity on the girl, she gently removed the bird from Haruhi's head but almost dropped it when a tall blond haired boy noticed her presence and proceeded to scream out in such a way she could only classify it as 'girly'.

"Haruhi! Who is this poorly dressed ruffian that you brought to our club!" He then proceeded to grab Haruhi, holding her by her shoulder's he began to shake her.

"Your daddies little girl, I forbid you to hang out with such a boy" he continued to shake her with large tears falling down his face.

"Tch" Tamaki froze in fear at the sound and the malevolent presence behind him, he let out yet another girlish scream when a strong hand griped one of his wrists and proceeded to crush it with a strong grasp. Turning around he trembled at the angry glower of the unknown 'boy' and was pushed away from his 'daughter', all with one hand

"Let go of her **NOW**. Who do you think you are, telling her what she can and can't do."

Tamaki stumbled to his hands and knees with a lone light shining on him as he was put under scrutiny by the unknown male, frozen at the look that he was being given.

Taking her glare off the blond she turned to Haruhi,

"You ok?", the girl nodded.

"You know what I think I'm going to head out…". Kagome said in a low voice to Haruhi after noticing the amount of attention she was attracting from the Host Club members. Glancing behind her when she heard footsteps she saw a boy with black hair and glasses approach her giving her a calculated look which she didn't particularly like.

"You're late Haruhi" he said while pushing up his glasses, somehow making them shine in an almost unnatural light. Continuing to looking at Haruhi he continued to speak,

"Who might your friend be" he asked as he grabbed a black notebook and pen and looked back over to where the 'boy' was standing… to only see a outline of the boy blinking in and out of existence, with said boy gone.

" **Where did he go**?" Haruhi looked over at the twins who asked the question before looking around. All of their heads turned towards the door as they heard it open,

"I'll see you after your club gets out Haruhi" the boy waved before quickly rushing out and slamming the door…

"Lucky bastard" Haruhi gritted out from clenched teeth.

"Haruhi who was that!", she barely got a chance to turn around before Tamaki began shaking her again and demanding answers.

" **Yeah who was that~** " the twins said as they appeared beside her with devilish looks.

"Haru-Chan! Haru-Chan!" Honey yelled out for her attention, not wanting to be left out.

'Kill Meeeeee…' was the girls only thought as the Host club made a huge ruckus at seeing her with a unknown boy.

Mitsukuni stopped what he was doing and looked up at Mori with a questioning look as the tall boy continued staring at the door. Looking down at his cousin his reply to the his short cousins look was

"Toucan…" Honey looked puzzled but gave up trying to make sense of it when his attention was turned to back to Haruhi. looking around Mori wondered if any of them noticed that during the whole ordeal that he had held the Toucan in one arm and had promptly fled with it.

* * *

 _-With Kagome-_

She felt bad for leaving Haruhi alone with the other members of her club but as soon as she had entered that room she had wanted to leave. She couldn't fathom why Haruhi would have joined the club, but from what she gathered by the way she reacted to the club and its members, that she didn't want to be there anymore then she did.

'It was entertaining to watch though, she thought with amusement.

'I'll make it up to Haruhi by returning to the club when it gets out', she concluded with a final nod before turning to more pressing matters, like what to do until she returned to pick up Haruhi. Stopping mid step she froze.

"Wait, did they call me a boy?"

…

"And why the HELL am I still carrying this damn bird!"

* * *

 **Authors note**

I wrote this in a couple of hours so... Im not the best with grammar so I'm sorry /: Don't be afraid to message me or to write a review (: Actually please write me what you think. Im just kinda sitting here in the dark not really knowing what to write or what you guys want... ect. Anyways thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Introducing Ouran Host Club**

Watching as a couple of girls passed her in the hall she looked down at her new companion,

"Looks like its safe to go pick up Haruhi huh"

"…"

"I don't know why I thought you would be more talkative", she looked away from the strange bird and up at the door that stood before her. Quietly opening the door and quickly shutting it behind her, she looked around the large room. She located all of the members of the club situated around a circular table with the exception of the tall blond who seemed to be sulking by the window- drowning his sorrows with ramen.

'Why ramen of all things', she thought sadly, memories of her grumpy companion coming to the forefront of her mind. Shaking her head vigorously to help her get rid of her sad thoughts, she turned her attention back to the the group sitting at the round table. Seeing as they hadn't noticed her entry, she smiled slyly. Perching the Toucan on a decorative coat rack and shushing it when it started to grumble, she began to sneak up behind Haruhi, all the while casting wary glances to others in the room.

Springing forward when she was close enough she quickly wrapped her arms around the girls neck as she leaned down towards the brunettes ear,

"Haruhhiiii~"

" **uwah!** "

The multiple yells of surprise had her chuckling as the members all turned towards her in shock at her sudden appearance before blanching at her relative closeness to the girl. Haruhi recovered first from being startled by Kagome's surprise greeting and know sported a light blush across her cheeks.

"Takashi!" glancing away from the girl in her grasp she looked at the small blond who had began crying from being startled. She looked up from the small blond to the boy now deemed 'Takashi', who was patting his cousins head trying to comfort him. Rubbing the back of her head in guilt she let out a puff of air before walking over to the blond. Kneeling down she gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her before turning her back to him. Catching the mystified glances of the others she reached behind her, grasping the blonds legs and pulled him to her as she stood up, with him riding her back. Looking back at the unknown blond she smiled gently.

"Its fine, I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just trying to have a little fun. My name is Kagame Higurashi, whats yours?", looking at the boy who was now carrying him, Honey giggled before wrapping his arms around the boys neck,

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Honey!", Laughing Kagome began to walk around in order to entertain him as she gave him a piggyback ride.

"Kagome?", Haruhi tried her hardest to ignore the scene before her, which seemed to be sparkling for some unknown reason.

"Oh hey Haruhi! I came early, figured you would probably need me".

"You didn't…-"

"Stay away from my daughter you ruffian!", Tamaki once again grabbed Haruhi and held her tightly in his arms.

"You know this is harassment Senpai", Haruhi said with an even tone and blank eyes.

"Harassment! Daddy is just watching over his baby girl!", looking around frantically to try to see if the others understood his reasoning. Catching Kagome's eyes he foze at the look the boy gave him, and his mouth dropped open at the next words uttered,

"Is this pervert bothering you Haruhi?"

"What! Haruhi?" Turning to look at his 'daughter' in hope of her denying the accusation for him, he was promptly met with an irritated looking Haruhi. Tamaki quickly retreated to a corner with a dark aura coming off of him as he drew circles on the floor with a finger while muttering to himself.

' **He didn't deny it** ' was the unifying thought around the table.

"So you are the other scholarship student are you not" heads whipped around to look at Kyoya before turning back to Kagome.

"Yeah, and what of it", she narrowed her eyes at the boy with glasses.

"You're the other scholarship student!", yelled Tamaki who had somehow amazingly recovered from his self exile gloom corner.

"Yeah…"

"That means your a hero like Haru-chan right" turning her head so she could glance back at the small excited blond riding her back she smiled,

"You have no idea" she winked at the blond who giggled some more.

"If I'm not mistaken you are in the same class as Haruhi and the twins", Kagome watched with some amusement as Tamaki suddenly turned to stone. Walking over to Haruhi, she kept her gaze on Tamaki and replied to the question.

"Yes, I'm in the same class as Haruhi", she slung her arm around Haruhi's soldier and watched as the stone Tamaki fell over and began to form a spider web of cracks. Sticking out her foot she nudged his body with the tip of her foot.

"Wait I thought this school-"

"-only offered one scholarship" looking up at the twins she opened her mouth to reply to them,

"Yes this school only offers one academic scholarship-" Kyoya interjected

" **Then how Is he here?** " the twins said peeved. Pushing his glasses up, catching a glare from the light, the twins quickly silenced themselves.

"As I was going to say, there is only one academic scholarship, but the school also know offers one athletic scholarship as well". Everyone looked at her and all she could do was nod. Hopping to to change the topic of conversation she looked over at Kyoya,

"Anyways since you all know my name, what might yours be?" she looked around at the members of the club, but her face suddenly got serious

"And why are you **forcing** Haruhi to dress up as a boy and participate in your… **host club** "

She said the last part with something akin to distaste.

Silence enveloped the room before the twins and Tamaki proceeded to start shouting.

"He knows!" Tamaki began flapping his arms in panic while jumping up and down.

" **What are we gonna do boss?!** "

"Its a Code Red, Code Red! Initiate plan: Haruhi Is a Boy!"

" **What plan is that?** ", Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with question marks appearing above their heads.

"Takashi do you know the plan?" Honey looked at his cousin from Kagome's back

"No Mitskuni"

"Tamaki" the members of the host club stopped what they were doing when the shadow king spoke, waiting for him to talk

"Calm down", Tamaki suddenly fell face first to the floor, muttering something along the lines of "why does everyone pick on me". Kyoya turned away from Tamaki and then spoke to Kagome,

"Haruhi is working off a debt she has owes us, which requires her to work as a host in the club until further notice, or until she receives 1000 requests". Surprised by his quick answer she looked over to Haruhi then back to Kyoya

"How much does she owe?"

"Eight million yen", blanching at the amount she looked back over to Haruhi, shocked at the amount the girl owed the club.

"Moving onto more pressing matters, because of Haruhi's situation, it is necessary for her to pretend to be a boy. Unfortunately we cant stop you from telling others… but just for your information, my family happens to own a private police force, which we can use at our own discretion…", The members of the club shivered at the not so thinly veiled threat

"Kyoya-" Haruhi began to protest to him but stopped when- to everyones surprise, they heard laughing. Turning to Kagame they watched as she laughed out loud while kneeling down to let Honey off her back. Turning to Kyoya while still chuckling a little she walked up to him, but then put on a more serious face. Staring at him for a few seconds she quickly grabbed the front his shirt and pulled him down so he was forced to look at her.

"Nice try, but I'm not intimidated by a prissy little rich boy who doesn't even have the courage to straight out threaten me", pausing to take in his shocked features she pulled him closer and leveled him with a look she had only ever used in the Feudal Era when dealing with enemies.

"And even if you could send your families 'police force' out after me, who would be there, to protect **you** ", noticing the slight trembling in his hand and his quickening heart beat she let go of him roughly, causing him to fall and land on his backside. Waving her hands around as if it was enough to cut the tension in the room she turned around,

"That aside I never got all of your names!", she smiled brightly at the other members of the host club who all seemed to be huddled together looking at her with a hint of fear, both at her threat at her seemingly personality change.

'perhaps I went a little overboard?'

* * *

-The Introductions-

After recovering from their stupor the Host Club members looked around at each other. Tamaki realizing she asked for introductions excitably stepped forward, forgetting his fear of the 'boy' due to the prospect of talking about the club.

"As you already know this is a Host Club! I am Tamaki Suoh, Preseident and creator of this Club! I am also known as the princely type." he waved his arms dramatically then gesturing towards the group,

"this is Takashi Morinozuka also called Mori, he's the strong silent type" Mori nodded towards her and she looked at the boy intensely before looking back at Tamaki. Mori somewhat reminded her of Sesshomaru with his intense look, stoic demeanor, and tall stature. Continuing with introductions Tamaki gestured to Honey who stood next to Mori,

"You've already been introduced to Honey Sempai, he's the boy lolita type", Honey laughed while hugging Usa-chan which made Kagome smile.

" **Where the Hitachiin brothers~** ", the twins said in unison suddenly before Tamaki could introduce them himself,

"I'm Hikaru"

"and Im Karou"

" **And we're the mischievous type** " the two boys let out somewhat eerie grins, which reminded her of Shippo.

"Lastly there is Kyoya Ootori, the Vice President of the club! he's the cool type", said boy pushed his glasses up when Tamaki introduced him.

"And this is Ouran High's Host Club!", Spinning on his foot he faced her with his arms wide open, sparkling- as if expecting to receive applause.

"what exactly do you guys even do in this club?" Tamaki once again rushed forward to answer her question,

"Its expected that a commoner wouldn't understand the intricacies of a magnificent club such as this one and-" Kagome's heated glare made Tamaki shiver and sweat bullets. He continued nervously in his speech,

"The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with to much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have to much time on their hands. So welcome to our world… of beauty!" he finished his speech with one hand stretched out while clutching a rose to his chest.

'where'd he pull that out from?' Kagome stared with blank eyes as she watched the scene

"Im sure you must be impressed by us yes?" Tamaki leaned down and was smiling with his eyes closed seemingly ready to receive her praise.

"Why would you create a club like this? All you do is flatter girls with false platitudes of love and devotion." she looked away from the group and set her gaze out the window, "Theres nothing more hurtful then false love…" Unbeknownst to her despite what she said the club could only stare at Kagome as 'his' body seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight stunning the members.

Looking back over to the group after coming out of her trance she looked at the stunned group. Misinterpreting the look they were giving her as one of shock for insulting their club she gave her form of a gruff apology

"sorry about that, but that just my opinion", she looked away with a slight blush hoping she didn't make things to awkward.

"Haruhi had a similar reaction when we explained the club to her the first time" Kyoya said aloud which earned snickers from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Do you want to hold Usa-Chan Kagome!", looking down at Honey she gave a small smile at the pink rabbit he was offering her.

'Is he trying to cheer me up?', Putting her hand on his head she ruffled his hair making him laugh.

"Im fine Honey, I don't want to take Usa-Chan from you. Besides I have my own little friend that I should probably go get"

"Really!" honeys eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Yeah let me go get him" looking at Host Club members she felt kinda bad for intruding on their club time,

"Why don't you guys get back to your club activities while I go get my friend" she told them before looking by the entrance where a coat rack sat with a bird perched on top of one of it's hooks. Sensing a gaze upon itself the bird looked up and stared her down making her pause while walking towards it.

'I wonder if that Toucan likes me or not?'

* * *

Sitting down while petting the Toucan she had retrieved from the coat rack she looked around at the newly introduced host club. After her suggestion the club had began planning their party once again. Honey sat next to her petting the bird and was trying to feed it sweets.

"No Mitsukuni", Mori stopped his cousin from feeding the bird, causing him to pout at his cousin.

" **Is no one going to mention why he has a bird…** " Everyone stopped what they were doing when Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly shouted

"Its a Toucan", Kagome replied back to them as if it was obvious. The brothers looked at her waiting for her to say more but all she did was give them a 'WTF are you stupid' look. Sighing they returned to planning the party but were interrupted by the sound of loud slurping from Tamaki as he ate another bowl of ramen.

'Do the members of this club just have the ability to make things appear out of thin air? Maybe its a rich thing' she thought briefly before turning her eyes to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey Boss!" Kaoru shouted to Tamaki "Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning."

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Hikaru asked looking at their simple minded leader.

Still typing on his computer Kyoya put in his own thoughts about the situation

"He shouldn't be surprised, she had the illness for a while now hasn't she", question marks appeared above Kagome's head and

upon seeing the curious look on Haruhi's face she had to ask,

"One of your customers is sick?" Kagome asked

"She's got the host hopping disease"

"AKA the never the same boy twice disease", she promptly rolled her eyes at the twins answer.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly, however Princess Kanoko tends to change her favorites, on a regular basis."

"Thats right because before she chose you she was with Tama-chan" Honey suddenly appeared next to Haruhi to add that little tidbit of information.

"Oh so he's upset that I took her from him?" Kagome looked away from Haruhi to look at Tamaki with disapproval

"How petty" she said aloud,

"Shut Up!" Tamaki's sudden outburst scared Honey and the bird in her lap. Before he could continue his tirade the bird in her lap proceeded to squawk at Tamaki indignantly before getting up from her lap and quickly perching itself on the edge of the table nearest to Tamaki. The group watched as the host club leader began to… argue with the bird

'Is this for real?'. Looking away from the ridiculous scene before them they turned to Kyoya when he asked a surprising question.

"By the way wasn't that bird-"

"Toucan", Kagome interrupted,

"-Part of the exhibit today?".

Kagome froze when his question registered in her mind. What should she tell him? She had technically stolen the bird-

"I found him after I left the host club yesterday. He must have escaped the room…" she blurted out before she could even think about what she was saying.

"Hmmm interesting", looking away from Kyoya she caught sight of Mori and the knowing look he was giving her despite still looking very stoic. Glaring at him to insure he would keep his mouth shut, she turned back to Kyoya in order not to seem guilty. Laughing nervously she stood up hoping to get out of the room and thus remove herself from the scrutiny of Kyoya-

"Anyways I'll leave him in your care" she pointed to the bird which was now on Tamaki while he was crouched on the floor crying and shouting, pecking at the blonds head in anger. A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head at the sight.

"I'm going to head home, it doesn't look like your going to finish anytime soon" she gestured to the table and the plans they were making for their party. Walking towards the door she ruffled Honey's hair along the way- making him smile, and handed something to Haruhi.

"It was nice to meet you all, but before I go, can I request Haruhi?"

" **WHAT?!** ", Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of her and seemed about ready to have a meltdown.

"Well she needs 1000 requests and theres no rules as to who can and can't request a host right?", Peering around Tamaki towards Kyoya, she smirked at the slight frown he gave her.

"Yes you are correct" was his curt reply, sending a smile towards Haruhi she opened the door,

"Oh and Haruhi I wrote down my phone number on that paper so call me when you get the chance, I'll add your number to my list after that." Walking out the door she left the Host club in chaos after her announcement with a smiling and blushing Haruhi in the middle of it all.

Walking down the hall away from the Host Club Kagome looked back where the door to the club was

"I think I'm going to miss that bird, he was so pretty" sighing she let her mind wander, completely forgetting or not caring that the Host Club still thought she was a boy. _Oh well~_

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter was hard to write and I wish it could of been more humorous, I just needed to introduce Kagome to The Host Club/establish a relationship between them. Think of it as creating a foundation to a house I guess. Since I'm not the best writer its the only way I could think of in order to continue the story. I don't know perhaps I'm being hard on myself

Anyways feel free to message me or write a review… (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lightning Strikes**

-After Kagome Left-

Mori was once again staring at the entrance of the club room, ignoring Tamaki as he yelled at Haruhi to act like a girl. He only broke away his stare to look at the large portrait of Haruhi when she was in middle school. However since he didn't contribute much to the conversation he found that his thoughts turning to Haruhi's friend, Kagome Higurashi. He had been somewhat surprised that the boy had been able to read him so easily, specifically that he was able to tell that he knew of the birds accidental abduction. Very few people were able to read him so well. Looking over to Mitsukuni who was avidly watching as Tamaki challenged Haruhi to learn how to dance before the end of the week. He gave a small smile at the memory of Mitsukuni being cheered up by the mysterious boy when he had been frightened and the way Kagome had played with his cousin which reminded him of himself. He was happy his cousin had made a new friend, he was just curious about the unknown scholarship student. Just Curious.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Looking up from her position on the ground where she sat stretching she watched as a few of the other students continued running under directions of the infamous Koro-Sensei. She had quickly finished the exercise her coach had given the team due to her extreme athletic abilities and the fact that her fellow teammates weren't in the best of shape.

'I don't think most of them have ever participated in a sport before'

She looked at the very few members of her team, most of the students at Ouran High didn't participate in school sports activities and even fewer of that select group were girls. In fact she had yet to see another female athlete at Ouran besides herself.

'Reasons aside the percentage of students in the school who participate in sports are low at this school, which is probably why I of all people, was a able to get a scholarship and come to this school'

"Higurashi!" whipping her head to her coach she quickly got to her feet and turned to him despite him continuing to stare at her teammates, examining their running forms and anything else that he found useful. His trusty stopwatch in hand as usual.

"Yes Sensei?" he turned his head to look at her, looking her up and down he paused before replying

"Since you finished your circuits why don't you run to the super market and buy everyone drinks". She looked at him with narrowed eyes. He looked pleased with himself, like the proverbial cat that ate the canary

"Ok, right away" reaching out for the money she knew he was going to give her, he placed it in her hand. Following her instincts she moved to quickly rush off, away from her coach-

"Oh and Kagome",

'So close!', she stopped turning her head to look back at him

"Go to the one thats next to the train station", she froze along with her teammates as a cold breeze blew past all of them.

"Um coach… the distance of that store is at least four miles there and back", she watched as he pleasantly smiled at her.

"So?"

"See you guys later…" -_- she jogged of with a blank look.

…

"WHO SAID YOU LITTLE **BLEEP BLEEPS** COULD STOP, **BLEEPING BLEEP…** "

She paled at the verbal lashing her teammates were getting as she jogged away from the track she had been previously exercising on. She chanted a small prayer for them in her head before turning her attention back to where she was going. Continuing on her path towards the entrance of the school and away from her coach she slowed down her mild jog when she passed through one of the many courtyards Ouran had. Looking over she raised an eyebrow at the 'tea party' going on in front of her. Curiosity getting the better of her she walked into the midst of girls who were standing around talking to one another. While the girls noticed her none of them walked up to her to busy blushing and mass producing hearts to bother her. Kagome walked further into the party hoping to ascertain the people responsible for the large gathering.

"Ah!" quickly turning her head at the sound of the yell she quickly located the sound only to see Kaoru clutching his hand. Worried for him she took a step toward him-

"Kaoru!" Hikaru looking worried at his brother pain and grabbed his hand… only to put his brother's finger in his mouth, surprising her. She stopped paying attention to what they were saying when she noticed the girls began to blush and one nearly feinted. She raised a brow at the girls wondering why they found the twins brotherly love routine so… 'exciting'. With the 'show' coming to an end Kaoru looked up from his brothers face and seemed to notice her, to her great disappointment.

"Hey is that Kago-"

Spinning on the heel of her foot she swiftly turned away from the two boys,

"nope" she said quickening her pace

" **Hey… don't ignore us!** " they yelled at her with veins popping out on their heads.

'Of course it was the host club that was throwing this party', turning a corner she managed to catch a final glimpse of the fuming twins, and what seemed to be Kyoya trying to sell the girls magazines of the hosts. Shaking her head she stopped walking once she was in a more secluded area, she closed her eyes. Reaching deep inside herself she called forth a little of her powers to the surface, to help her search for some particular auras. Smiling when she found them all together she continued on in her walk until she came upon Haruhi sitting with Honey, Mori, and two girls.

"Mitsukuni… you over did it" looking at what Mori was talking about she noticed the tea Honey failed at attempting to make. Honey face contorted into shock and then he began to tremble,

"Honey I'll take it!" one of the girls quickly said "It looks so yummy"

"Its just the right amount for both of us" the other girl jumped in "anymore would just be to much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!" she put in as much enthusiasm into her words as she possibly could.

"Really!?" Honey asked excited completely forgetting about his sadness.

Laughing to herself she called out to the group, hoping to intervene and leech some snacks off the three hosts,

"Hey Honey, Haruhi, Mori" she looked at each of them during her greeting. She was surprised though when Honey stood up and launched himself at her hugging her "Kagome-Chan!" he cheerfully yelled. Patting his head as he latched his arms around her waist, she lightly covered his ears and turned to the girls sitting with the hosts,

"That was very kind of you" she whispered indicated towards the cup of tea Honey had made. Both girls blushed and opened their mouth's but she quickly shook her head and looked down at Honey. Understanding what she wanted the girls, still with red faces, nodded their heads which know seamed to be venting steam from their heads at the cute scene before them.

"May I sit with all of you?"

" **Yes please do!** " looking at the girls who were quick to reply to her question she shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the unoccupied side of the table.

"Shouldn't you be in practice Kagome?" Haruhi quickly asked

"Yeah, but I'm taking a little break" a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head while thinking of her teammates and her coach. 'Poor bastards'

"By the way were did you get the getup" Kagome looked the three up and down, studying the traditional cloths they were wearing.

"Kyoya had them specially made for us!" Honey happily said as he stood up and spun around in order to show her the cloths'

"of course he did" she muttered darkly, "You guys look nice in them though"

"Really!", Honey sparkled at her compliment which had the girls fawning over him. Haruhi quickly excused herself, probably seeing an opportunity to escape. Seeing as she had no one to talk to, Kagome looked at the silent boy that sat next to her as he calmly drank his tea. Watching him sit there so calmly with some tea, it was so similar to-

"pfft hahahaha" she laughed out loud, slapping her knee at the hysterical thought she just had.

"…?" Mori looked at her with his usual calm demeanor but question marks appeared above his head. Calming down she sent a apologetic smile to him

"Im sorry its just the way you sat there just reminded me of someone from my past", she looked at him more closely and she watched as a image of Miroku replaced Mori. She chuckled when the illusion was ruined with the thought of Miroku going in for a grope. The idea of Mori doing the same made her want to burst out laughing, it just seemed to strange for his character. Coming down from her high though she began to reminisce about her perverted companion.

'Oh I made myself sad…' looking of into the distance past Mori, she failed to see his concerned look for her. Hoping to alleviate Kagome's sadness he put his hand on top of her head, instantly knocking her out of her stupor. Looking at Mori under the shadow of her hair she blushed and gently removed his hand from her head.

"Thanks", he simply nodded but his eyes moved to where her hands were, which was still holding his. Letting go of his hand she stood up planning to follow Haruhi. She began to walk away but turned her head to send a smile at Mori.

"Tell Honey I'll see him later, and thanks again" pausing for a second to feel the breeze she looked back at Mori

"By the way, you look really nice in that" she indicated to his cloths "Im sure the girls would agree you look rather dashing" she teased him and began laughing to herself again, she sent a wave over her shoulder without looking back as she walked away.

"…"

"Takashi! Are you feeling well! You look red and your clutching your hand! Wahh you're not going to die are you!?"

* * *

Once again she walked towards where she sensed Haruhi.

'Even though we're in the same class we don't get to talk nearly enough. I also never got to eat any snacks'

Still searching she finally came upon the brunette once again but she frowned at the sight of Tamaki. She stood back watching as Tamaki- wearing a waiters outfit, barely contained his giddiness to talk to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, how are you doing?" he had his back turned to Haruhi, in what he clearly thought was a 'cool' pose.

"Tamaki Sempai?" Haruhi called out somewhat hesitantly

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well" He turned his head to look at Haruhi out of the corner of his eye, "…but even so its rather daunting to spend more time being admired then doing the admiring", both of the girls sweat dropped and their eyes loss their sheen at his comment.

"Oh wow Sempai, your blooming in more ways then one" he opened his mouth to speak but she couldn't resist teasing him.

"Don't encourage him Haruhi" Kagome stepped forward to stand beside Haruhi and shot Tamaki a devious smile, "even if you are being sarcastic". She gave a smirk at his cry.

"He's to much of an idiot to tell the difference" he sputtered at her comment angrily

"Your just jealous my splendorous beauty!" quickly turning to Haruhi he winked at her

"which happens to be in full bloom today", he pointed to Haruhi

"I'll bet you'll fall for me soon~". Haruhi's eyebrows twitched at his last comment. Looking at the creepy pose Tamaki was still in Kagome forced herself to look away, toward Haruhi

"If you are a flower I hope a Bee smothers you". As if her comment was a tangible object it seemingly shot out and hit him causing him to fall to his hands and knees. Before anything else could be said the twins appeared on either side of Haruhi,

" **NICE** " they gave her their approval in the form of a thumbs up then turned their attention to Haruhi

" **So Haruhi have you decided your elective courses for this term?** "

"How about conversational french?" Kaoru suggested to Haruhi. Kagome peered over his shoulder as he held out the papers containing the elective courses.

"I don't know about that Haruhi" she continued perusing the list with her eyes before looking at the girl

"that would just be more work for you and you have no need to learn French in particular", glancing over to Kagome, Haruhi gave a thoughtful look before looking back at the list of classes

"Hmmm your right", Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Kagome with critical eyes before they gained devilish smirks. Looking at each other they turned to look at Tamaki

"Whatever we take for our elective class", Hikaru began to say "we four should all take it together" **,**

" **we are in the same class~** " they sent sly glances at Tamaki while she smiled in amusement. Tamaki quickly retreated under a tree were a dark cloud formed above his head

"Say, Mommy Dear", A shiver went up Kagome's spine after she heard Tamaki address Kyoya in such a fashion.

"What is it now…" pausing in his writing and smiling pleasantly "Daddy?"

'He actually replied to it!'

"I have a new theory" Tamaki didn't turn around to look at Kyoya, "I mean its just my hypothesis but it seems by being in the same class Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kagome are able to spend more time with Haruhi then I do at the club",

'I don't think we're suppose to be hearing this' she looked at Tamaki's back, forgetting that the people he was talking about were behind him and within earshot…

"This gives them the chance to get close to her, and if that happens-"

"Tamaki" Kyoya interrupted "You just now realized that?" A stray bolt of lightning suddenly hit Tamaki making him yell out. Looking at the Host Club president with worry she was surprised when Kyoya appeared with a large chart depicting three pie graphs

"According to my research the twins and Kagome spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi", He pointed to a graph labeled 'Twins' and another named 'Kagome'.

"Meanwhile your interaction with her is limited to the couple of hours of club activity", He pointed to the graph labeled 'Tamaki'.

"In other words your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts no more then a mere 3%" Tamaki yelled out in shock, but before he could freak out Kyoya continued "However that is not including the time Haruhi spends outside of the club interacting with others"

"What do you mean Kyoya!" Tamaki cried out beginning to hyperventilate.

"Well Kagome gave Haruhi his cell number so I can only guess how much time they have spent together outside of school-"

"Ah! That cant be true! Why would she ever spend time with that ruffian"

"Hey!" Ignoring Kagome's yell of protest he ran over to Haruhi and grabbed her shoulders

"Listen Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins and Kagome from now on!"

"Who are you calling shady!" Hikaru protested

"Yeah take a good look at yourself!" Karol yelled at Tamaki

"Are you trying to make me angry!" Kagome sent Tamaki a glare which made him shiver but he continued with his tirade.

"Its all their fault, listen to daddy!"

"Who are you calling daddy?". Coming to a realization he stumbled back

"Yes thats it. We can't continue any longer hiding the fact that you are a girl!" tears began to stream down his face "all daddy wants for you, is you to be the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and starting to lead a wholesome life!"

"Stop calling yourself my dad! I already have one!"

"You guy do know that I'm a gi-" Kagome began to say,

"Do it! Change right now!" Tamaki interrupted her as he began to shake Haruhi back and forth as he became more hysterical.

"you don't have to rush things she's going to be found out soon enough" Hikaru told Tamaki

"Physical Exams are the day after tomorrow" Kaoru added

"Physical…. Exams…?" Haruhi asked puzzled. Everyone paused then proceeded to stare at Haruhi intently.

"Thats right I forgot all about that" Kyoya stated calmly as ever.

"Then that means… theres no doubt. They're gonna know I'm really a girl". Kagome looked at the others as a bolt of lightning once again shot down from the sky adding to the hosts dramatic reaction to Haruhi's statement. Shrugging her shoulder she looked at Haruhi

"You know" she spoke to Haruhi "I'm still amazed that people can't tell your a girl". Surprising the girl with her statement Haruhi got a curious look on her face,

"when did you realize I wasn't a boy?", Haruhi looked at Kagome waiting for his answer. Kagome scratched her cheek as she thought about it

"Well I never really realized it, I just knew automatically" the Host Club stared at her waiting for her to finish her explanation.

"I mean you'd have to be a complete and utterly oblivious idiot to not be able to tell right away", another bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens hitting the group of boys as the word 'idiots' appeared in pink letters above their charred bodies. The two girls began to walk away towards the makeshift kitchen were there was some food and water, which Kagome had asked Haruhi to have.

"Hey Haruhi do you smell something burning?"

* * *

-Trouble for the Host Club-

Hikaru and Kaoru found Kagome and Haruhi sitting at a table with the former drinking and eating some snacks, surrounded by the Host Club's customers.

 **"Haruhi** " said girls head turned towards them and watched as they held out their hands " **Theres an emergency host club meeting"** Looking surprised she ignored the outstretched hands and stood up herself,

"What about them" Haruhi pointed behind her where all the girls were watching them intently

"I can keep them company while I eat" the three hosts club members looked at Kagome

"But-"

"Thats fine" Hikaru answered for Haruhi

"Come on lets go", Karou said impatiently. Looking back at Kagome, Haruhi tried to protest but stopped when the twin wrapped their arms around her arms and dragged her away towards the other club members.

"Ok ok you can let go now" the twins smirked but released her when they noticed the serious atmosphere around the other members

"Whats the urgent news Kyoya" Tamaki spoke with a grumpy tone after having his daydreaming session of Haruhi interrupted. Silence reined until Kyoya snapped closed his black notebook

"Recently the Host Club has seen a decrease in profit margins" he pushed up his glasses

" **So, whats that got to do with us** ", the twins looked bored with the so called 'urgent' news

"This decrease in profit is the direct result of a lower attendance of our regular customers" The members of the club except Haruhi froze at Kyoya's words. Looking confused she stopped her observation of the shocked members and looked at Kyoya

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked

"It means that some of our most devoted customers have stopped coming to our club".

"Whats the cause of this Kyoya?" Tamaki asked sharply his tone serious for once

"I don't know" opening his notebook again he started to write in it once again "We will have to investigate at a later time, Our customers are waiting for our return".

Haruhi watched as the other members of the club headed back to their stations. Sighing she began her trek to her table when she noticed Kagome was walking towards her.

"Haruhi! I saw the other hosts come back, so I assume your meeting is over?"

"Uh yeah" she looked at the amount of food in the boys arms, which were overflowing, "we just got out"

"Ok well it'd be best for me to head out" quickly stuffing some food into her mouth she looked over towards the entrance of the school, "I have to run and go buy drinks for my teammates"

Watching as the boy quickly stuffed his face with food she was at a loss for words before she realized what he said.

"The nearest store isn't to far away so thats not to bad" she looked towards the general direction of where the store she mentioned was, looking back she stepped back when she noticed that Kagome had finished all of the food.

"Im not going to that store though. Coach told me to run to the one near the train station"

"What! Thats way to far!" Haruhi paled at just the thought of running that far.

"Eh kinda, but its nothing I can't handle" looking at Haruhi she smirked before waving to her

"I'll see you later". Haruhi watched as the boy jogged away only to have her view of him obstructed by floating hearts which seemed to be produced by the customers as they read some of the magazines that Kyoya was selling.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the nice comments! I wanted to include the physical exam part to this chapter but I got tired and felt like I needed to end the chapter. I feel like I'm starting to get the hang of writing so I feel like as I continue to write I may update and rewrite previous chapters. If you have any suggestions write a review or email me (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Physical Exams**

"Arn't you a little worried that your secret's going to be exposed?", Kagome looked at Haruhi out of the corner of her eye. Said girl looked at her suddenly after the unexpected question.

"No, I mean theres nothing I can really do if people find out", she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess" Kagome replied curtly, but turning her head away from Haruhi she whispered to herself

"and there goes a great source of my daily entertainment"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Letting out a nervous laugh Kagome put her hands up in front of her, hoping to look innocent. Still looking at the boy next to her with suspicion, Haruhi was struck with a thought

"Shouldn't you be with your club".

"No I was excused today by my coach". Opening her mouth Haruhi was about to inquire further about Kagome's club but she was stopped before she could speak

"We're here" looking towards where Kagome was pointing, Haruhi steeled herself at the sight of the Host Club's door.

"Don't you worry Haruhi!", Tamaki immediately latched onto the girl as she opened the door. Holding her by her shoulders he looked like he was having a panic attack

"We're determined to keep your secret, no one will find out your really a girl during tomorrows physical exams", He said to the blank eyed Haruhi, "So pleases, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess". Haruhi blinked at the sudden request Tamaki made of her,

"Sure"

'Apathetic as usual I see', Kagome observed Haruhi, while still hidden behind the door and Haruhi.

"You know what" Turning to his brother Kaoru, Hikaru voiced his thoughts, "I think both of us would be a little peeved watching all the guys flirt with her".

"Then that settles it" Kaoru agreed with his brother. Opening the door she looked around at the group, interrupting whatever they were about to do.

"You!" Tamaki jumped back at sight of the athletic boy standing behind Haruhi

"Suddenly an enemy appears" Turning her head towards Honey she raised an eyebrow at his words 'Whats he talking about?'

" **What are you doing here** " the twins glared at her. Ignoring their glares and the question they asked she looked around hoping to find what she was looking for,

"Got any snacks?". Pausing, the whole Host club stared at Kagome before shouting

"No!-" "-Yeah!". Ignoring the negative responses she got, Kagome turned to the person who gave the positive one. Suddenly appearing in front of Honey she looked down at the boy

"Snacks?" she tilted her head while staring at the boy intensely with something akin to a pleading look.

"Right over there. Follow me!" Usa-Chan in hand Honey grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her were they kept their snacks and deserts.

"…"

"…wait did you just come here with me to get some food!" Haruhi yelled angrily after the boy

"Snacks~"

* * *

"listen up squad members" Tamaki stood in front of a white board with various drawings and writing.

"At tomorrows physical exams, position yourself in formation A, then wait for your orders" he pointed to a specific part of the board

" **Yes sir!** " The twins yelled while Honey clapped at the conclusion of Tamaki's…

'battle plans?'.

Kagome looked over the whiteboard, boldly titled "Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender". She chuckled to herself before shoving some more food in her mouth, causing Mori to glance over to her. Haruhi just looked confused at the whole scene in front of her.

"I've got it, you guy are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefor can repay my debt". She pounded her fist into the palm of her hand at her own conclusion of the situation. She then turned to look out the window with her hand now under her chin.

"My balance is 5,333,332 yen", pausing briefly to think she turned the other way

"Well I guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back" she said out loud

'That doesn't sound very realistic' Kagome thought before standing up and walking over to edge of the group, she then looked around at the other members to gage their reaction. All of them seemed shocked but she watched Tamaki and the twins with particular amusement as the three grit their teeth and had their hands in fists due to their frustration.

" **Do something the subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!** " the twins yelled at Tamaki.

"Ugh, why did we get stuck with such a difficult heroine", turning away from the twins he pointed his finger at Haruhi's back

"Are you saying you hate being a host, That you hate this club!" he yelled at the girl with an accusing tone.

"To be honest I'd have to say yes". Tamaki went white at Haruhi's words before retreating to a corner of the room, a black cloud appearing around him. Peering around Mori so she could see Tamaki more clearly she smiled.

'I wonder why I enjoy his torment so much… must be something I picked up from the past I guess'. Images of Shippo and Inuyasha fighting came to mind making her smile become more sad. Coming out of her deep thoughts she tried to catch up with what everyone was saying

"…we have to find a way to motivate her" she glanced at Hikaru then at the group who were all staring at Haruhi. She turned her gaze at the shift in Mori's aura and watched as he lifted his hand to his chin.

"Fancy tuna" Mori said simply making Kagome look at him strangely.

"Ughh!" Haruhi's gasp was immediate after Mori's words.

'It cant be' Kagome looked at Haruhi with sudden realization, 'and she had the nerve to question my obsession with food'

"oh thats right, you never got the chance to eat any at the party, did you~", her eyes widened at the the creepy face Tamaki made at Haruhi.

"Did you hear that, she's never eaten fancy Tuna before, isn't that awful" Hikaru whispered to his brother

"Wow talk about a difficult childhood" Karou replied back with fake pity lacing his voice

"If only Haru-Chan could stay in the Host Club, then she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants" Honey said offhandedly to his rabbit

"What are you talking about, don't be silly! Just because I'm poor and never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try fancy tuna…" she trailed off, then started to laugh trying her best to ignore the other hosts knowing smiles.

...

"Am I really gonna get to try it". Haruhi sweat dropped at her own words and looked down in shame

"Yaay!" was the collective shout of joy from a couple of the boys. Kagome looked at Mori, causing him to turn at the feel of her gaze. She snickered and then roughly patted his back

"Nice work, I never new she was such a glutton" she turned back to the cheering group, missing the blush on the tall boys cheeks.

"…"

"don't give me that look! Your much worse then I am!" Haruhi pointed at Kagome, forcing her to look away.

"Tch"

"By the way shouldn't you still be at your club Kagome?"

Surprised by the same question Haruhi asked she looked at Honey's large brown eyes. Roughly messing with his hair in her usual way she earned a giggle from him.

"No, coach excused me because all his methods of training weren't challenging enough for me". Her statement got everyone to gaze curiously at her.

"What about yesterday? You had to run at least four miles while carrying stuff". Haruhi asked wondering why Kagome's coach didn't take into consideration the amount Kagome had run the previous day. The others shocked at Haruhi's words looked at Kagome in wonder.

"Eh that was nothing" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck "Coach was surprised as well so he told me to take a couple of days off so he could come up with a new training regiment"

"…" Mori looked surprised at her before nodding his head.

" **No wonder he got a scholarship** " the twins said.

"I guess he is just like Haruhi" Hikaru said to his brother.

"Except he excels at anything physical" Kaoru finished his brothers statement. Kagome looked at the two before shrugging.

"I would have finished my run earlier though, if I hadn't been distracted", seeing the tilt in a couple of the Host Club member's heads she sighed, before answering their unasked question.

"Well I stopped at your tea party yesterday, and I beat up some guy who was harassing some little kids on my way back to school"

" **What!** "

"Yeah, he screamed a lot more then I expected~"

* * *

-Physical Exams-

"So whats the deal with this Formation A thing you guys were talking about. What do they do during physical exams at Ouran anyways?" Haruhi asked the twins who were walking beside her. Kagome walked next to Haruhi along her other side listening to her conversation.

"Its no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school" Hikaru answered Haruhi's question.

"Yeah why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich", Kaoru added looking back at Haruhi.

"You're right I didn't think about it that way" Haruhi laughed to herself. Yet when Haruhi opened the door the sight that greeted them said something contrary.

" **Welcome students** "

"What is all this?" Haruhi almost stumbled back in shock.

"Just another physical exam" Hikaru answered before walking in.

"The usual" Kaoru said nonchalantly before walking in as well. Haruhi looked at Kagome after the twins went into the clinic

"What did you expect? They live in a whole different world then us". Following the twins Kagome waited once inside for Haruhi to catch up. They walked together looking at the many doctors and nurses until they came upon something that seemed out of place.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?" said one of the girls standing around the two upperclassmen,

"I don't know" another girls answered. After hearing a couple of the other girls questions Haruhi finally said something,

"Honey-Sempai? Mori Sempai?"

"Shhh" the two raised their hands to their mouths to quiet the girl.

"They're so obvious" Haruhi deadpanned, Kagome just nodded her head agreeing with the girl. Studying the two host club members for a few seconds she walked forward, a playful smile on her face.

"If I didn't know you two any better, I would think that you were perverts hoping to peek at girls", stopping in front of them she paused before reaching up and taking Mori's glasses,

"why the glasses?" she looked at both of them, then looking Mori up and down. The glasses just made there 'costumes' look ridiculous.

"They don't really suit you, you look better without them". Mori blushed at her comment and gave a little cough, not knowing she meant something completely innocent. She looked at him in worry, but she suddenly felt a unwanted presence behind her.

"Please don't mess with their disguises, they're-"

"Disguises implies that they successfully blend in" Kagome quickly shot back at Kyoya before she had even turned around. The rest of the group turned to look at the Vice President of the host club.

"-…Ive got those two for backup in case something happens" she smirked when he ignored her comment

"Why" Haruhi looked at Mori and Honey "are they dressed as doctors?"

"These costumes set the mood, they make our operation feel like a real espionage mission", Haruhi and Kagome both sweat dropped at his statement. They were doing that a lot lately.

'Such a petty reason' Kagome thought weakly.

"Wow Miss Shiramine, you've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year!" all of them turned at the sound of the cheery doctor and the sounds of the nurses clapping.

"Really!" the unknown girl asked ecstatically "I was sure I was heavier!"

"Not at all" the doctor replied in a positive tone "Keep it up and you'll be even healthier than before".

"Don't you think its weird" Haruhi said after observing the scene "that the doctors are so jovial and nice"

"They're chosen by this schools chairmen" Kyoya replied to her question "this may be a school but its also a business, therefor he wants to keep the students happy" the two girls both looked at Kyoya as he continued to talk.

"after all most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home" at the conclusion of Kyoya's talk Haruhi looked as if the life was drained out of her.

"That must be nice having your very own doctor…" Kagome said aloud, her voice trailing off as she thought of the times she came home injured from her trips into the past. Haruhi walked away and she soon followed, but pulled some candy out off her pocket before giving it to Honey. Not questioning why she had it, he took it with stars in his eyes as he began to unwrap the sweet treats.

'Does he walk around with candy in his pocket' Kyoya thought briefly before writing it down in his notebook under a section just for Kagome. He needed to research the boy, he had yet to do so unfortunately due to Tamaki's antics and their current declining popularity among the girls.

'In time though' he smirked before a doctor bumped into him

Mori just smiled lightly at his cousin's happiness and the fact that Kagome's love of snacks reminded him of Mitsukuni.

"Mori why are you smiling?" Honey asked while leaning forward and standing on the tips of his toes. He rarely saw his cousin so openly smile.

"Its nothing Mitsukuni…" Mori replied, his smile immediately disappearing after his cousin pointed it out.

"…?" Honey continued to stare at his cousin before turning his attention back to the candy in his hands.

* * *

"Hitachiin brothers would you please come with me" a nurse indicated to a curtain behind her "we're ready to do your chest measurements". The girls in the near vicinity crowded around the area where the twins were, looking hopeful.

"You can use the area behind this curtain to undress", the group of girls sighed after hearing the nurses last statement.

"doesn't matter to me" Hikaru said starting to take off his shirt.

"we're not shy, who needs a curtain" Karou finished for his brother, beginning to undress as well.

…

Screams erupted from the girls making Haruhi sweat drop. Kagome who had just come upon the scene watched the crazy crowd of girls.

'Thats just what they need, another ego boost. I wish the girls at this school weren't so weird', she sighed, thinking of the group of girls who had been intently watching her since she entered even following her at times,

'I don't think they like me'. She turned towards Kyoya as she heard the boy speak.

"See Haruhi", he smirked at the girl "A rather impressive turnout today. Physical Exam day is quite popular with the ladies". The twins began a show before anything else could be said, yarning everyones attention,

"I wont allow it. Its just not fair, I wont let those doctors touch you Kaoru" Hikaru said looking at his brother.

"Whats your problem, you don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I cancan never get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body" Karou said back in a suggestive way. The girls promptly started screaming after that.

Kagome watched all of this from the sidelines,

'Oh god, I think a part of me just died…' Kagome thought to herself grimly. So entranced was she in the feeling of loss she was blindsided when Honey and Mori grabbed Haruhi and carried her off. Looking after them as they disappeared she cursed as the girls continued to scream over the twins.

"Would you cut out that creepy crap and let the nurse do her damn job!" she yelled at the twins, silencing the crowd

" **Well someones grumpy** " they said in unison and smirked.

"Don't make me throttle the both of you" she said and for added effect she lifted one of her hands and flexed her fingers making them crack, just like Inuyasha used to do. The twins paled at her threat before going inside to let the nurse take their measurements.

"Kyaaa!" hearts flooded the area, making her stumble.

"Why are they still screaming" she muttered to herself. She left the area in a hurry hoping to get away from the girls

"Kagome!" she looked over to her right where she saw Honey, with Mori standing behind him.

"What are you doing? Which hosts tent is this?" she asked feeling a sense of Déjà vu at seeing the girls in front of the tent.

'Weren't these girls just staring at Hikaru and Karou's tent?'

"Its Haruhi's" Honey replied, he looked at the tent "Just watch". She glanced at Mori hoping to receive some kind of explanation but she was slightly stunned when the tall boy avoided eye contact. She stepped closer to ask him what his problem was, but stopped when the nurse called out-

"Mr. Fujioka are you ready to be measured now?"

"Yes" she raised a eyebrow at the voice, 'He wouldn't'

"Im Haruhi Fujioka" the curtain opened to reveal Tamaki in a brown wig. The girls paused before the questions started

"Wait isn't that Tamaki?"

"Thats definitely Tamaki"

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

The twins began to laugh hysterically, tears falling down their faces.

"I cant believe he actually did it!"

"They recognize him! I told you they would see through it"

"You jerks!…" she tuned out the rest as she began to laugh along with the girls and twins. She grabbed onto Mori's arm to help support herself as she doubled over laughing and she clutched her stomach with one arm as her sides began to hurt. She trailed after Mori as he began to walk, her laughing dying down at that point.

"Sorry about that" she said looking up at him noticing how stiff he was. She waited for him to say something but there was a long pause as they walked to Haruhi's tent. She looked to the floor after waiting some time.

"No problem" Mori said while looking straightforward.

Kagome looked up and smiled happily. which relieved him after seeing the sad look Kagome had gotten on her face.

"You know out of the everyone at this school I think I get along with you, Honey, and Haruhi the most" she whispered close to his ear, having stood on the balls of her feet and used his shoulder to help her get as close to his ear as she could. He reared his had back as a heavy blush appeared on his cheeks.

Looking at the boy who whispered in his ear he realized that despite Kagome's previous teasing, the boy was serious. Lifting up his hand he patted the feminine looking boys head, earning a annoyed "Hey!". Turning around he began walking looking over his shoulder beckoning Kagome to follow him with a look. Kagome immediately fell into step beside him, a small smile on her face.

'He really can read me' was Mori's last thought before they stopped just outside a tent.

"Haruhi, you ready?". Kyoya got the girls attention by gently laying his hand on her shoulder,

"I went ahead and set up a separate room for you" he told Haruhi, "Special boys clinic, and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy" he finished, his glasses obscuring his eyes.

"It turns out all the doctors here today, are all on staff at one of Kyoya Sempai's families hospitals" Hikaru mentioned to Haruhi

"would have been nice if he had said something to us earlier" Kaoru directed his comment towards Kyoya

"I had to get my revenge to", he smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru, "I'm sorry" he said to the group.

"I just don't think I'm supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise". Question marks appeared above her head after hearing the last thing he said. She looked up at Mori, who was still standing next to her, but he just shook his head.

'Oh well, I'm glad it worked out for Haruhi' she looked over at Haruhi who was getting up off the floor.

'But Im also happy that I got some good laughs out of it to'. She smirked, oh yeah, she was going to stick around this group, if not for the snacks definitely for the entertainment.

She walked along with the Host Club, waiting for Haruhi to finish her examination with her doctor. Honey was happily talking to her about an assortment of things. His 'Watch dog', known as Mori, walked behind them watching over his cousin and her.

"Im telling the truth!" a girl yelled behind them. "One of the doctors grabbed me by the shoulder, he was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!". The girls friends tried to comfort her while whispering to each other in scared tones.

"I'd had a feeling this might happen" Kyoya said putting one of his hands under his chin.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked Kyoya.

"A bit earlier today I saw a strange man, wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors. I thought he was a little odd".

" **Shouldn't you have said something sooner** " the twins asked Kyoya.

"Well its no big deal, I'm sure-" Before he could finish Kagome slapped the back of his head making him bend forward and then clutch his head.

"They're right", Kyoya made to protest but was surprised at the anger in Kagome's eyes "What if he had assaulted one or more of the girls, or worse…" She stared him down with such intensity he stepped back. "Next time, think a little more before you decide not to take action". Her words and anger silenced the group.

"Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed" the hosts overheard a man ask the girl who had the encounter with the pervert.

"Yes sir, he ran off to the special boys clinic".

The Host club members turned to stone when they heard the girl's words. Not waiting for the boys to recover from their petrification she immediately jogged off towards the special boys clinic, searching for Haruhi's room. Years of jumping immediately into action were deeply ingrained in her, due to the many dangerous situations she had been in during her time in the Feudal Era.

"Haruhi!" she faintly heard the shouts behind her.

When she finally found the room she shoved the door open surprising the doctor. She looked to where Haruhi was and saw the curtain was slightly ajar. When she caught sight of her friend with a man covering her mouth she immediately rushed over. She quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it forcing him let go of Haruhi, she then using her free hand grabbed his neck and threw to the ground. Quickly she got on top of him, crouching on him with one hand holding his arm, the other holding his neck, and with a knee on his chest. Letting go of his neck she reared back her arm and made a fist ready to punch him, when she stopped.

In her time in the Feudal Era she had come across a lot of horrible things, but as she stared down at the man and studied him she immediately new he was innocent. Not only did he look scared and confused, but the way his aura felt and his body language despite his position under her, told her he was not guilty of trying anything truly horrible.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran into the room jumping up, prepared to kick any assailant, but upon seeing Kagome already there, pinning down the 'pervert doctor', with a fist raised ready to beat the crap out of him, he sailed in shock over the group before colliding with the wall, creating a good sized body indent into it.

"…"

" **One, Beautiful looks that attract the public eye** " the twins said in harmony while posing. She whipped her head around at hearing their voices and then raised a eyebrow wondering what they were talking about, all the while her fist was still raised.

"Two, more wealth then you could imagine" Kyoya said as he appeared out of the shadows. Her eyes went blank as a vein popped out on her head,

'are they really doing what I think they're doing'

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook-" Mori said,

"the hideous wickedness in this world" Honey finished the line for his cousin. Tamaki stood up suddenly,

"Thats what makes up the Ouran Host Club!"

" **We're here, watch out!** " they all finished together.

'I think another part of me died…' she thought still staring blankly at the club. Suddenly there was a long pause as the rest of the club finally registered Kagome was there, on top of a man, with her fist raised.

"What are you doing here Kagome!" Tamaki gasped out.

"Taking care of business. Now what the **BLEEP** was that dumb **BLEEP** **BLEEP!** ". Tamaki paled at the 'bad words' Kagome used but still opened his mouth to defend his creation, but he was suddenly hit with a shoe in the face. He stumbled back and hit the wall, as his red face smoked from where it was hit, a clear shoe print on it.

"Never mind I don't want to listen to your stupid reasoning". She looked back down at the man who shook nervously

"Please don't hurt me! Spare my life!" he yelled at Kagome as he turned his head and closed his eyes. Sighing to herself she got off of him and held out her hand, waiting for him to open his eyes and take the offering to help him stand.

"C'mon, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I know your innocent"

Everyone stood around looking at the man who Kagome had called "innocent". Haruhi was given Tamaki's shirt and stood off to the side with the Host Club and the female doctor, while Kagome stood away from the group, closer to the unknown man.

"I'm a doctor" the man began "I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over" he continually looked down as he talked,

"My name is Yabu"

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru asked, disbelief clearly in his voice.

"Thats crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor" Kaoru said which Kagome internally agreed with [Yabu: Meaning-Quack Doctor]

 **"Unless your a quack** " the twins said together.

"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter, my wife left me last month and took my daughter with her, but I know she attends school here" Kagome's eyes softened at the mans confession.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked the man.

"Well you see.." the man changed his voice so it was a higher pitch " _Im sick of this, you let someone give you an IOU again! You promised us you wouldn't do that anymore_ ". Kagome looked at the man who was trying to reenact the scene of his wife and daughters departure with a frown at his "voice acting".

'Why's he making voices for them?'

" _Don't worry dear, I know this guys good for it, we can trust him, everything will be all right_ " he continued but in his own voice.

" _I can't take this anymore, do you ever think about the welfare of our family_ " he said in a different voice.

" _I'm going home to my mother_ " he said finally in what Kagome could only assume was the mothers voice.

"and that was it. They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing my money and I can't say no to anybody" he bowed his head in sadness

"I can't blame them for being tired of constantly in debt" Tamaki began to cry at hearing his story but he continued

"but I want to see my daughter one more time, so I came here, after being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I finally made it to your school, but once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students"

"Well of course, your wearing a lab coat" Hikaru said bluntly.

"Anyone would mistake you" Kaoru added.

"And then it happened" he began spouting tears "When I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming and before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me" Suddenly Tamaki appeared before the man still crying … and shirtless

"Thats so tragic" he yelled kneeling down in front of the man.

"Dr. Yabu I think you may have the wrong place, are you looking for Ouran Public Highschool?"

"Yeah thats right" he stopped crying as he looked at Kyoya.

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here" The man turned white and his mouth dropped open.

"Man thats pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to" Kaoru said

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt" Hikaru said to the man

"Wow Kyo-Chan I'm impressed you figured out that he had the wrong school"

"Well theres no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy" Kyoya said smugly

"Ok thats enough. No more insulting the poor man" Kagome said aloud staring particularly at the twins and Kyoya.

"Kyoya would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area. I would like to help this man find his daughter". Kagome, Haruhi, and Kyoya all looked at Tamaki in surprise.

"Whatever you say" Kyoya answered after overcoming his shock, walking forward to comply with Tamaki's wishes.

Watching as the Doctor nodded to them down in a courtyard, he went to leave while the Host Club and Kagome all watched him from a window.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled at the man making him turn around.

"No matter what happens, deep down your daughter loves you and its clear you truly love her and your wife. Its not a bad thing that you care about helping those in need, your kindness and your heart are not wrong, but people will try to take advantage of it."

She smiled wistfully down at the man seeing an image of herself when she was in the past flash before her eyes.

"Talk to your daughter and wife and tell them how much you love them. Don't change who you are, just learn to know when your kindness is misplaced and listen to your family" She gave him her brightest smile as she saw the images of her friends from the Feudal Era standing in place of the man smiling back at her.

The wind blew softly carrying the petals from the trees and the Host club watched as Kagome's hair swayed in the wind. She turned her head when she heard a gasp behind her, smile still in place she looked at the Host Club before turning back to the man.

"Go and find your daughter! I wish you and her the best of luck" the man stood in awe at the sight of Kagome and her words, his mouth open and tears in his eyes, before he nodded and began walking away. She turned around after watching his form fade into the distance and looked at the host club, who were all staring at her. Waiting for one of them to say anything as they stared at her, the silence was finally interrupted.

"I'm sorry about this you guys, could you please leave" Haruhi said aloud. Kagome looked confused before understanding what Haruhi meant and began to head to the door. The others shocked by her words stepped away from the girl.

"Haruhi are you still angry with me? You're not still thinking about quitting the host club are you!?" Tamaki asked desperately. Laughing at his words Haruhi turned her head slightly to look back at the boys

"Don't be stupid Sempai. I've just got to finish my physical exam… as a male student of course". Tamaki immediately began to tear up at Haruhi's words

"But let me explain, I'm not doing this because your bribing me with food" she smiled at the group suddenly "I'm doing it to pay back my debt". Tamaki blushed before launching himself at the girl

"You're so cute Haruhi" he glomped the girl who yelled out in surprise "I can see right through you, I know your just after that fancy tuna but its-"

"Cut it out Sempai, ugh don't touch me there!"

" **Red card!** " the twins said out loud together.

"Looks like Tamaki Sempai-" Hikaru said

"-is the real pervert!" Kaoru finished.

"It's not much of a surprise though when you think about it" Kagome added with fake seriousness to her tone from her place in the doorway

"Who cares! Would you guys just get out off here!" Haruhi yelled above all the voices

-After the Physical Exam-

The Ouran Host Club walked back to their club room as soon as Haruhi was finished with her physical exam. Kagome had left soon after heading to her sports club in order to meet with her coach about her knew training. Silence ensued after her departure with several of the members still thinking about the sight the boy had made standing at the window with the wind blowing his hair around, yelling out very heartfelt advice. Mori and Tamaki were blushing at the memory but their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kyoya's notebook closing.

"Now then, since we settled all that" he waved his arms slightly to indicate the Physical Exam fiasco.

"We should direct our attention to another pressing matter" Kyoya stopped walking after he truly got the groups undivided attention.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked confused. Kyoya frowned a little at Tamaki's words,

"I'm talking about the the loss of many of our customers" The male members of the Host Club stiffened, remembering what he was talking about.

"Do you know why we have lost customers?" Hikaru asked without his twin.

"Maybe they just got tired of the Host Club" Haruhi added bluntly.

"Don't say that Haruhi!" Tamaki said, grabbing Haruhi by the shoulder he leaned in close to Haruhi. "I just know something horrible has happened to my sweet doves!"

"Ok! Ok! Just let me go!" said girl yelled out trying to get away from the ever dramatic Tamaki.

"I don't know what exactly is happening, but we will attempt to find out", Kyoya said to the group, his glasses shining.

* * *

-Elsewhere on the Campus-

Kagome finished another lap around the new track Ouran had created when she had accepted her athletic scholarship.

'These people are to rich for their own good' she thought as she continued to run, passing many of her fellow teammates. The school had built several new buildings and updated what they already had in order to allow for more varied sports to be played on campus. All they had before was a couple dojos for the Karate and Kendo club, and a small track for a regular Physical Education classes, which many students opted out of.

'Its nice that Ouran is trying to give its students the chance to play any sport they like' she thought happily as she finished her last lap.

"Good work Higurashi" she nodded to her coach and quickly got off the track to stretch and get out of earshot from her scary coach.

"He's so amazing!" _click._ "I wish we could have seen him during the physical exam but he disappeared!"

Turning around trying to locate the voice she looked up at the stadium surrounding the track.

"What the…" many girls sat on the bleachers with large umbrellas shading them, eating, drinking, and talking amongst each other. She raised a brow at them and she looked more closely spotting a few with cameras.

'Are they part of the Photography club?'. she shook her head at that thought, 'no they're probably out here just to hang out. This part of the campus is beautiful'. she looked around at the grass and blossoming trees. Putting the many girls out of her mind she sat down opening her legs into a V shape before bending forward and grabbing her right foot with both of her hands trying her best to stretch the way her coach had taught her.

"Kyaaaa!"

'I just wish they were more quiet'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Renge The Host Club Manager

Looking down at his notebook as he wrote Kyoya stopped when he looked back up

"Is that all the information you have?", he looked at the underclassmen in front of him, the boy looked nervous.

"Yeah, thats all I know" he said making Kyoya frown a bit.

"Very well then, thank you for your help" Kyoya snapped his notebook shut as he turned around and began walking to the Host Club. He had been asking around the student body to see what the Host Club's missing customers were doing in particular. From what he gathered the girls were simply spending their time together drinking and eating and "enjoying the scenery" as one student had put it. So he had to wonder, what was so great about this location they spent all their time at, that they stopped coming to the Host Club?

—

-Host Club-

Haruhi watched as Hikaru and Kaoru acted out yet another scene of their brotherly love.

"You know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru" Hikaru whispered out loud,

"Hikaru, your embarrassing me in front of everybody" Kaoru replied looking away from his brother. Both boys were wearing matching garments and were holding each other

" **Agh~~!** " the girls on the couch began to scream.

"They're up to that nonsense again" Haruhi sweat dropped at the spectacle the twins made.

"Could you guys keep it down!", a black head of hair popped out behind one of the screens, which was quickly revealed to be Kagome as she glared down at the twins.

" **When the hell did you get here** " They asked the boy. She just raised a eyebrow at them,

"I got hear a while ago, Haruhi was busy with customers, so I sat with Mori and Honey"

" **You mean you were eating** " they sent knowing smirks at Kagome.

"Tch" she looked away at their comment.

"I started to doze off after a while, but then you two idiots woke me up before I could fall asleep" she said while rubbing an eye with her fist.

'He didn't deny it', the three thought before Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at Kagome for calling them "Idiots" but suddenly two of Haruhi's customers appeared

"Haruhi you look so cute in that kimono" one girl said blushing.

"Almost like a girl!", Kagome laughed to herself at the comment as she walked up to stand beside Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you booked another appointment, it seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately." Kyoya suddenly interrupted.

"Keep up the good work" he continued, not bothering to look up from his writing. "Im not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would, so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off". Kyoya smiled at Haruhi

"Although the rental fee on that kimono your wearing is nothing to sneeze at". Kagome patted Haruhi's shoulder awkwardly to try to comfort the girl due to Kyoya's cruelty.

"Im surprised your here Kagome", said girl looked up at Kyoya surprised he was talking to her, "with the amount of time you spend with us its a wonder your able to keep your scholarship" Kyoya said with an innocent smile. Not taking the bait she just smirked at Kyoya

"Eh not really, Mori still participates in the Kendo Club without it interfering with his host duties. I'm also technically one of Haruhi's customers so its expected that I come and visit her, right?~". Kyoya frowned at her

'He probably just angry that I eat so many of their snacks without paying' she sniggered to herself. It worked out so well being friends with Honey, who shared his free food with her.

"Haru-Chan, Kagome-Chan" They both turned at Honey's call

"I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals" said Honey, as he started to cry. Seeing the crying blond Kagome leaned down and cupped his cheeks with both of her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"Theres no need to cry Honey" she grabbed his hand holding it in her own, she smiled softly at Honey.

"Lets go look for your sandal ok" Honey looked up at her and nodded looking happy at having his hand held by his friend.

"Mitsukuni" a deep voice said, calling the duo's attention. They looked to see Mori carrying a sandal.

"Takashi?" Honey said as his cousin put the missing sandal on his foot. Kagome kept her grip on Honey's hand, helping him balance, but she watched Mori. The whole scene reminded her of the times she played with the village children while traveling in the past or when she took care of Shippo.

'Those were such peaceful and nice times' she thought before turning her attention back to the Honey and Mori.

"I noticed that you dropped it" Mori spoke again

"Takashi!" Honey launched himself at Mori pulling her with him in his surprisingly strong grip. She stood awkwardly right next to the the two as they hugged, still holding Honey's hand.

"How sweet!" one of the many girls said clutching her hands together while blushing.

"Isn't it though. They look like a family!" Another customer said making Mori blush

"Looks like the tears are popular with the ladies today, but how are they able to cry so easily" Kagome heard Haruhi's question over the chattering of the girls. Looking at Honey as he finally let go of his cousin, he smiled up at Mori before latching onto Kagome's waist surprising her and Mori

"Thanks for helping me Kagome-Chan!" he said to her, flowers appearing around him. She rubbed the back of her neck out of embarrassment

"Your welcome but I didn't really do much" sighing she draped her arms around the blond still attached to her. She briefly pondered something before voicing the thought.

"Hey Honey… why don't you call me by a nickname like you do with everyone else?". The boy blinked at her, confused, so she continued.

"Well you call everyone by a nickname like how you call Haruhi Haru-Chan, Tamaki Tama-Chan, and Kyoya Kyo-Chan", she paused for a second "Well except for Mori" she waited briefly before continuing

"But you call me by my first name 'Kagome' even though you use Chan."

she waited for him to reply to her question but she was surprised when he gave her a big smile and he giggled to himself

"Thats because you and Takashi are special to me". She gave him a shocked look wondering what he meant by "special", as she looked down at him, not noticing how it had suddenly gone quiet.

Honey looked around unsure why everyone had stopped talking. He watched as his silent cousin, who had been looking at the two of them, blushed before averting his eyes. Honey turned back around when he felt Kagome move and noticed the change in his demeanor.

"why are you sad!" He asked seeing the upset look in boys eyes as he seemed lost in thought. Coming out of her stupor she smiled down at the boy.

"Its nothing Honey, your words just reminded me of a very painful and happy part of my life" waiting for her words to sink in she began to talk again

"But your words alone make me very happy". Ignoring the whispering around her, Kagome played with the boys hair in her usual way, earning a a relieved smile from Honey.

"I have an idea, lets go get some cake Honey~" Kagome said to the boy.

"Ok!" Honey responded quickly flowers appearing around him at her suggestion

"How admirable of you!~" Turning slightly at the abrupt outburst to catch a glimpse of what was transpiring, she saw Tamaki making a scene as he talked to Haruhi, catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"Such devotion to your mother's memory" Tamaki got extremely close to Haruhi causing the girl to look uncomfortable.

"Please Haruhi take as many as you like" he began piling boxes of sweets in her hands while he teared up. The Host Club and the guests clapped at Tamaki's "kindness" which Tamaki seemed to revel in.

"Don't encourage the fool" she muttered, but her warning fell on deaf ears.

"Let me guess the tears are fake". Tamaki's eyes widened at Haruhi's words before he turned away in pain.

"How could you!" he said looking off into the distance.

"Whats he looking at?" she leaned over and whispered to Mori unknowingly making him blush, while she stared at Tamaki.

"My tears are always genuine Haruhi" Tamaki closed his eyes letting a lone tear fall

"Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host" he turned around to look at Haruhi

"Tell me do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet"

"you wish" Haruhi immediately said while the rest of the host club seemed to ignore Tamaki's obnoxious behavior.

"Haruhi be careful, your IQ may drop if you stand to close to him" Kagome whispered to Haruhi as Tamaki muttered to himself, asking why she wasn't responding to his advances.

"Hmh?" Haruhi let out the sound directing the attention of the Hosts to a girl hiding behind a pillar.

" **Looks like the Host Club has a brand new guest** " the twins said upon noticing the girl.

"Come on in, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru said when he suddenly appeared before the girl holding up a red rose

"Watching from afar is no fun" Hikaru added appearing like his brother.

" **Please miss** " they said together

"Stop that, how many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests" Tamaki said interrupting the twins.

"Please you don't have to be afraid my princess", getting close to the girl he grabbed her chin "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club" seeing her lips move Tamaki leaned a little closer

"Yes" he whispered with half lidded eyes

"No" she suddenly slapped him sending him back "Don't touch me, your phony!" The whole groups eyes widened in shock, but Kagome turned her head a little after getting over her surprise to let out a small laugh.

"What do you mean, I'm phony?!" Tamaki said clutching his aching face

"Just what I said, your phony!" she pointed at Tamaki

"I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club!" Tamaki stumbled back further at the girls words crying out as if her words physically pained him.

"You shouldn't go spreading around your love like that you stupid!", suddenly and arrow labeled "stupid" shot out of nowhere and hit Tamaki in the back.

"You must be a dimwitted narcissist!" another arrow shot out and hit Tamaki in the chest making him spin around by the force of the impact.

"You're incompetent" another arrow came and hit him,

You're a commoner!" the arrow hit him so hard he flew up a foot into the air,

"You're disgusting!" one last arrow shot out before he was hit with a bolt of lightning

Kagome upon witnessing the first arrow had begun to laugh at Tamaki but now she was barely able to stand from laughing so hard. She internally thanked Mori as he wrapped a arm around her waist to help keep her standing. She clutched at his jacket to help herself keep watching the scene that was unfolding before her.

"I don't suppose you are?" Kyoya said

"Its you! Kyoya!" she ran towards Kyoya purposefully stepping on Tamaki along the way "How I've longed to meet you, my one and only prince charming".

—

"Your Fiancee-" Hikaru said surprised

"-Kyoya Sempai!" Kaoru finishe shocked by the news

"Of course. My name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A" she said cheerfully as she sat alone on one of the plush couches.

"Why is he sulking?" Kauro asked as the whole group turned around to watch Tamaki as he sat facing a wall across the room, his usual dark depressing aura about him.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy" Hikaru replied to the question with levity.

"Whatever, why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife?" Kyoya said aloud keeping his eyes on the pouting blond in the corner of the room.

"You can't complain, you went along with it until now" Kagome told Kyoya which caused a unnoticeable vein to pop out on his head.

"Ours is a story of love at first sight" Renge interrupted as she blushed and closed her eyes. As she began to retell the story of how she and Kyoya met and "fell in love".

'That sounds nothing like him' Kagome thought frozen in place with a raised eyebrow as Renge went on "describing" Kyoya, all the while the Host club seemed to be freaking out at the inaccurate description.

'She must be talking about a different person' Kagome thought as Renge finally finished telling her story

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim 'Uki-Doki Memorial' " Renge said excitedly before pointing at Kyoya.

'And that explains it' Kagome thought

"Your my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" she said causing causing everyone to turn stark white.

"Uki?" Haruhi said

"Doki?" Honey finished for Haruhi.

…

"Otaku"!" Tamaki and Hikaru screamed

"I've never seen one!" Karou screeched taking a step back.

"I get it know, your in love with that character" Kyoya said as he sat on a couch ignoring Renge as she ran about the room yelling about her Miyabi. "Your projecting that love onto me and somehow deluded yourself into thinking we are engaged" he said calmly as ever

"I assume this Miyabi character wears glasses as well" Kyoya push his glasses up as he finished talking.

"So she made it up? Your not really her fiancee right?" Tamaki asked as he peeked over the couch looking at Kyoya

"well no, I don't ever remember asking for her hand in marriage" Kyoya replied

"Beside this is the first time I've ever met the woman" Kyoya's words caused everyones eyes to go blank.

'You could have said so sooner' was the unanimous thought among the group. Getting curious Kagome couldn't help but ask Renge the sudden thought that struck her.

"Do you have a picture of this Ichijo Miyabi?" She waited for the girl's reply as she came out of her mad ravings about her beloved.

"Yeah, here he is", Renge said happily handing the picture to Kagome as the club gathered behind her to look at the picture. Kyoya still sitting down said nothing as the group looked up at him and down at the picture, then repeated the process several times.

" **Wow** " The twins broke the deafening silence

"Its uncanny" Haruhi said.

"It's to bad though" Kagome suddenly said aloud. Seeing the hosts look at her she continued

"Kinda feels like we got the short end of the stick you know? Getting stuck with this version of Ichijo Miyabi" she pointed to Kyoya "then the one in Renge's video games". Multiple veins popped up on Kyoya's head at Kagome's words, all the while Hikaru and Kaoru just laughed. Haruhi snorted in amusement but Renge looked downright murderous

"Anyways I better go, Ive got things to do" Kagome said hoping to retreat before Renge attacked her. Turning to the door she leisurely walked to the entrance but paused to look back.

"See you guys later" she said and waved to the group, all the while ignoring the heated glare from Kyoya.

'It's just so much fun to mess with Kyoya' Kagome thought before closing the door

—

She looked at the ornate doors before her, wondering why she was told to report to the school office as soon as she was able. Quickly heading inside she was surprised when she was met with a cheery voice.

"Hello! You must be Higurashi Kagome" the woman waved her over to her desk which Kagome warily walked over to.

"May I ask why I was told to come here after class?" the woman seemed slightly surprised but it quickly passed.

"Don't worry your not in trouble. We just noticed there was a discrepancy in your file. We already fixed the mistake, we just need to give you a new student photo ID". The woman said in a rushed tone worried she had upset her. Kagome felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Oh ok" she smiled at the woman as she started typing on her computer.

"May I have your current school ID?" the woman asked looking up from her computer. Quickly taking out her wallet she grabbed the pink plastic card and gave it to the woman. The woman gave a soft "thank you" before she reached into a drawer beside her.

"Here you go" she said handing Kagome her new blue photo ID.

"Thanks" Kagome said before stuffing the card into her wallet.

"Sorry to trouble you with this I…" the woman began

"Oh its no trouble at all" Kagome shook her head along with her words "Is that all?"

"Yes thats it! Have a good afternoon!" Kagome nodded her head to the woman before turning around, never bothering to look at her new ID which was the standard blue color used only for the male students at the school.

—

-Somewhere on School Grounds-

Kagome sighed as she found the Host Club room empty. She looked over at the empty seats and couches strewn about the area before turning and closing the door. With nothing else to do she might as well go home.

"I was hoping to get something to eat…" she thought sadly.

She walked down the hallways until she passed a window. She paused for a second and took a few steps back until she was able to get a clear view out the window.

"…!?" She watched as what seemed to be a film crew go about their business setting up equipment.

"Why would…" she began to say, but then out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of blond hair

"and of course" what other idiotic club would bring a film crew to school. The Host Club was certainly entertaining but they were inconsistent with their actions.

"Well except that they are consistently obnoxious" she smirked, her plan of going home gone from her mind as her feet began to lead her to a new destination. Walking some ways she was excited when she finally left the building and came upon the large group of workers. However mood quickly changed to worry at the sight of Honey crying into Haruhi's shoulder as Renge yelled at him.

"Whats wrong with you, you've got to stick to the script!" Kagome eyes widened at Renge, the girls hair had turned to snakes in her anger.

'Is she the one directing this… movie?' Kagome thought before turning her gaze to the crying blond

"But I can't!" Honey whined and started to sniffle. Kagome having seen enough walked up to Honey all the while digging through her school bag hoping to find what she was looking for.

"Its ok Honey. You don't have act if you don't want to". Honey looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Kagome-Chan…" Honey wiped his eyes as he looked at Kagome as she leaned down to look at him.

"Here I have something that might make you feel better" Kagome smiled at Honey as she pulled her arm out of her bag and produced a handful of candy.

"…Yay!" Honey yelled as he grabbed some from Kagome's hand and started unwrapping it, completely forgetting he was upset. Kagome smiled before she began doing the same, eating what was left over in her hand before digging into her bag again and producing more for her and Honey to share

Haruhi felt her eyebrow twitch, she looked over at the other Host Club members and saw they shared similar looks of surprise.

'Does he just carry around candy' Haruhi shook her head at her 'male' classmate before standing up and wiping her hands on her pants. Moving away from Honey and Kagome she made to pass Mori, but she halted briefly when she caught sight of the look on Mori's face. While his face was stoic as usual it seemed more relaxed and… peaceful? He was watching his cousin and Kagome as they chattered away about candy. Not thinking much of it she walked towards the camera crew and grabbed a towel to dry herself with. She looked back at the scene Honey and Kagome made which she had to admit was certainly heartwarming to see.

"Mori why don't you join us?" Kagome said looking up from conversation with Honey.

"…" Mori nodded and slowly made his way over to the two before sitting down as well. The conversation continued which mainly consisted of Honey talking about his favorite snacks which made Kagome chuckle. Noticing how quiet Mori was she discreetly watched as he said and ate nothing. She didn't mind his silence she just was worried that he thought he was unwelcome to eat along with them.

"Do you want any Mori?" Kagome finally asked but Mori just shook his head.

"Takashi does care much for these kinds of sweets" Honey answered Kagome's unasked question. Looking down at the pile which now mainly consisted of fruity flavored and sour candy,

"… Oh!" Kagome said to herself. Honey went back to eating while Mori dutifully watched over his cousin.

…

"Do you want a kiss Mori?" Mori froze and sat there registering what he heard before his eyes widened and his face turned red. His cousin had looked up when he heard the question but he seemed completely unconcerned about it. Mori clenched his hands and turned his head to Kagome… only to see him holding out a unmistakable foiled candy. His eyes went wide and his face got a little redder in embarrassment at the realization of his mistake.

"Something wrong Mori?" Kagome asked him. He shook his head vigorously but he stopped when he noticed the playful look in Kagome's eyes. The boy seemed to be trying his best to hide his amusement and look as innocent as possible. He narrowed his eyes and tried his best to calm down.

"Oh don't be that way it was just a joke" Kagome said aloud easily reading Mori's face and body language. Honey looked at the two of them wondering what was going on but gave up before returning to his stash of sweets before him. He was just happy his cousin and his friend were getting along so well.

"Ok Im sorry… do you forgive me" Kagome said aloud while laughing. Mori nodded, the corner of his lips upturning a bit due to the infectious enthusiasm and joy Kagome was displaying.

Kagome smiled some more and grabbed Mori's hand and placed the chocolate in his hand before turning her attention away from him.

"Can I have a kiss to Kagome!" Honey asked before he was quickly handed one by the girl.

Mori let out a breath before peering down at the chocolate in his hand. His cheeks once again turned slightly red. Suddenly he placed his hand on his stomach as he felt something off

"…?" he look down at his abdomen. Why did his stomach feel weird? His heart as well felt strange, it felt like it was beating louder and faster then usual. He looked over at Kagome who was laughing at something Mitskuni said,

'Is it because of him' Mori continued to look at black haired boy.

"Are you going to eat that Takashi?"

—

-The Next Day at the Host Club-

Its was another day in the Host Club and Kagome found herself spending time with Honey once again. Hearing commotion the customers were making Kagome stopped eating as she listened to the conversation

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!" one of the girls shouted a heavy blush on her face prompting other girls to chime in on what they thought about the film.

"I love the lonely prince!" one girl yelled

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" another said

"Kyoya" Tamaki asked as looked on as the Host Club's customers began mass producing anime hearts.

"I may have broken the camera lens but the footage we'd already shot wasn't damaged, but naturally I cut out that one violent scene" Kyoya answered Tamaki's question while writing in his notebook.

"Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then I guess that's to be expected" Kyoya said looking up and over his shoulder at the group.

" **So is this what you meant by interesting** " the twins said with blank faces while Kyoya gave a cool smile.

'He seems very pleased with himself' Kagome thought to herself

"Good day everyone" the group turned their heads at the sound of Renge's greeting.

"Renge?" Tamaki had a look of surprise on his face "But I thought you had gone back to France already"

"I cant believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people" Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand causing the girl to look at Renge with apprehension.

"When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me" Renge said while roses appeared around her and Haruhi.

"Ughhh" Tamaki shouted aloud and began freaking out but he went unnoticed by everyone as they watched Haruhi and Renge

"Yeah?…" Haruhi said unsure

"Come on Haruhi! Lets go to my house and play some games together" She grabbed Haruhi's arm and began dragging the girl towards the entrance to the club room. "I think it's time you got to know me better" Renge finished with a happy smile

"What!" Haruhi said aloud shocked by the the situation she was now in.

" **Hey** " the twins said together

"Kyoya Senpai" said Hikaru

"You ok with that?" Kaoru finished as the twins looked at Kyoya

"Why wouldn't I be. Everything Renge said is true" Kyoya calmly replied back seemingly completely unconcerned as his words suggested

"No it isn't!" Tamaki yelled out

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place" Kyoya said, amusement lacing his words

"Well yeah a female companion not a girlfriend!" Tamaki yelled back at Kyoya before turning back to Renge and Haruhi.

"Tamaki you've got know by now that I'm a… and he's not listening" Kagome sighed as Tamaki was to focused on the retreating forms of Renge and Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi lets go play together!" Renge shouted as she laughed and pulled Haruhi along

"No wait don't take Haruhi from me!" Tamaki began chasing after the two girls in desperation.

'Ok is it just me or do these people just not want know my real gender' Kagome thought a vein popping out on her head

"Excuse me" a quiet voice asked breaking Kagome away from her angry thoughts. She turned around see a few girl standing behind her blushing.

"We just wanted to let you know we really like your part in the film" the girl said wringing her hands nervously.

"Thanks… but I wasn't even in the movie" Kagome replied to the girl wondering what she was talking about.

"Yeah but you were in extra scenes on the bonus edition DVD"

"Really?" Kagome tilted her head wondering when she had been filmed.

"Yeah! It was so sweet how you shared your snacks with Honey to make him feel better!" The girl said suddenly seeming to get over her nervousness.

"It moved me to tears" said one of the other girls as she wrapped her arms around herself in excitement.

"It was absolutely the best!" another girl shouted.

Surprised by the girls words all she could utter was a shocked "thanks" before the group moved on to talk amongst themselves.

Looking back at the Host club members she couldn't help but smile. especially when she saw Honey sit atop Mori's shoulders as he held Usa-Chan. They may be cousins but Mori acted like a doting protective older brother, which made her think about Souta and herself. It was especially nice that she had a 'snack buddy' as well now

'And such a cute one at that' she thought looking at Honey. Her eyes trailed down though to Mori.

'Mori's very handsome as well I guess' Kagome thought before shaking her head. Where did that come from?!

—

~Authors Note~

Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school and work so I haven't had time to even touch my computer for what seems like forever. I'll try to write a little bit everyday even if I'm busy so I can post more regularly. Also tell me if you would like me to maybe post temporary short excerpts/stories until I can integrate them into an actual chapter? That way you can kinda get a sneak peak of the next chapter or get a deeper view of my story. Let me know!

Also I've already started thinking about writing other stories perhaps after finishing this one or doing them along side each other. If your interested enough let me know and I will post my list of stories I want to write on this chapter. If not I'll probably just post it on the next chapter.

Don't be afraid to message me for anything!

Ok thanks and sorry for the long authors note! \\_(-_-)_/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Twins!

"Hey Haruhi" Kagome said as she stopped at the brown haired girls desk upon seeing her friend.

"Hey Kagome" Haruhi replied, looking up from her schoolbag.

"Where were you yesterday? You never came to the Host Club". Haruhi asked surprised her snack loving friend hadn't come with the promise of free food.

"Oh yeah I had to take care of some things at home so I wasn't able to make it over" Kagome told Haruhi over her shoulder as she pulled up a chair from another desk so she could sit and talk to Haruhi.

"I didn't miss anything interesting yesterday did I?" Kagome said leaning forward.

"… not really" Haruhi said looking back down at her bag.

"Thats good" Kagome sighed before leaning back

"Hey Haruhi" the two girls turned their heads upon hearing Hikaru.

"Hikaru what in the world happened to your hair?" Haruhi said ignoring the whispering of the class "Why is it dyed pink"

"cus-" Hikaru began but was stopped by Kagome's laughing as she rudely pointed at Hikaru's hair

"Anyways" Hikaru glared at Kagome before replying to Haruhi's question

"It suits me. Don't you think it's cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life you know" Hikaru finished looking very pleased with himself before it quickly dropped once he sensed his brothers presence.

"Good morning Haruhi" Kaoru said ignoring his brother. The three however turned their attention to Kagome as her laughing started up again upon seeing Kaoru

"Arn't you finished yet" Hikaru said annoyed

"It looks-hahaha-like you both-hmmm-got your heads stuck in a cotton candy machine" Kagome finished before she busted up laughing again…

"Oh I made myself hungry" Kagome said thoughtfully after she suddenly stopped laughing.

Looking up from her serious thinking Kagome raised an eyebrow at seeing Kaoru fall out of his chair due to Hikaru. Her other brow raised to join the other upon seeing Kaoru do the same to his brother and then she watched as they began what she could only call a-

"throwing match?" Haruhi looked up at her as she accidentally spoke her thoughts out loud. Giving a blank stare at Haruhi Kagome once again spoke her thoughts

"Are you sure nothing happened yesterday?"

Haruhi gave a long sigh as a reply as she looked down at her desk.

* * *

"Amazing, perfect unison even when fighting" Haruhi said out loud as she and Kagome watched the twin try to order lunch. Kagome tilted her head as she studied the twins as they fought.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about" Tamaki's voice interrupted the two girl's train of thought.

"I can't believe you two are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club" Tamaki finished.

'Where did all of them come from' Kagome thought as the other students took notice of the Host Club members.

"We've had enough of this" Honey said breaking through the whispers and appearing before the twins

"You're both to blame for this fight", reaching behind himself Honey produced a cake "Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake! Ok!" Looking down at the cake Honey's eyes got a little bigger

"But I want to have a piece to. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies…Oh but we're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though" The twins started to release a dark aura as Honey continued until Mori picked up his cousin and took him away

"You're just making it worse, leave them alone" More said to Honey

"Oh Haruhi! I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall Tamaki said sprouting a waging dog tail.

"Down boy" Kagome said as she tugged on Tamaki's tail making him jump in pain. However her warning went on deaf ears when Tamaki saw Haruhi's boxed lunch and he went off into his fantasy land.

Kagome grimaced and gave his tail another pull before walking off to go join Haruhi at the table she sat down at, ignoring Tamaki's yelp and cries of boxed lunchs.

Siting across from Haruhi and Hikaru she caught the end of their conversation before Hikaru switched their meals

"-so I ended up with stuff I don't really like" Hikaru said ignoring Kagome as she sat down.

"Thats fine with me" Haruhi said as she looked down at the food before her

Kagome watched along with everyone else as Haruhi took a bite of food and blushed while sparkles surrounded her.

'Is the food here really that good?!' Kagome thought as she looked down at Haruhi's plate of food. She bit her lip at the thought as she stared at the food longingly. The food here was to expensive for her to buy so it wasn't likely she would ever get the chance to try it, unless…

With a fork that magically materialized in her hand Kagome reached out towards Haruhi's food, her eyes wide and hopeful, only to quickly retract her hand when Tamaki came up to the table. Glaring at the oblivious blonde she again attempted her 'mission' as she know dubbed it.

"So Haruhi" Kagome withdrew her hand once again as Kaoru sat down next to Haruhi and began talking to her

' **God** **BLEEPING** **Damnit!** ' Kagome thought as flames surrounded her as she glared at Kaoru.

"Is that any good? How would you like to taste mine?" Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's chin as he held up a spoonful of food "Here" he finished as he got close to Haruhi's face. Suddenly Hikaru appeared and chopped down on the spoon.

"Quit butting in, get lost Kaoru" Hikaru said while still having the spoon in his mouth. In retaliation Kaoru grabbed a bowl on his plate and threw it at Hikaru, who used Tamaki as a shield.

Kagome only briefly looked up from her 'mission' to enjoy the sight of Tamaki getting slathered with food and the now ensuing throwing battle the twins were having, but then she froze when suddenly her target; the plate of food, was taken and joined the ongoing battle. She sat there staring at the spot before sighing and getting up and leaving to avoid friendly fire.

'I really wanted to try it' Kagome thought sadly as she dodged a plate of food.

* * *

Still moping as the bell wrung Kagome was completely unaware when the other students and teacher left quickly as the twins began another fight. Kagome sluggishly turned her head to look around the classroom until she saw the twins and their piles of miscellaneous objects they had created. Staring at the two for a bit she got up out of her chair and finally voiced the thought that had been bothering her.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome asked.

'Luckily everyone left the classroom once the fight began, probably didn't want to get thrown like poor Honey was' Kagome thought to herself

" **What do you mean!** " The twins said stopping and turning to her but then suddenly whipped their heads back to glare at each other

" **Stop copying me!** " They were about to start another throwing match but Kagome interrupted them

"You two didn't answer my question" Kagome stared the two down.

The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't it obvious" Hikaru said in an irritated tone.

"We're fighting" Koaru told Kagome before sending a glare at Hikaru. "I'm tired of always being mistaken for this idiot"

"What did you-!"

"No you're not" Kagome said stopping them from continuing.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked as question marks appeared above both his and Kaoru's head.

"You're not fighting" Kagome replied in a bored tone

"Of course we're fighting!" Hikaru began to say "Look at what-"

"You're not fighting" Kagome interrupted them, but before they could say anything else she continued "Not for real anyways"

Hikaru and Kaorus' eyes widened at Kagome's words. They looked at each other before looking over at Kagome.

" **How could you tell**?" They asked together as both of their demeanors changed to a more relaxed state.

"It wasn't to hard. You guys are actually pretty easy to read to be honest", Kagome said flippantly causing the two boys to twitch. "Although you may be fake fighting there may be some truth to some of the things you two have said while you were acting" Kagome said thoughtfully studying the twins with narrowed eyes. The two boys froze and stood silently unsure what to say.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Kaoru asked finally breaking the silence. Kagome pursed her lips before shaking her head.

"No. You guys are after something so even if I expose you two you'll both just hatch another plan to get what you want" she told them with a blank face.

"Yeah you're right-" Hikaru said with a snicker

"Because we-" Kaoru said

"- **Always get what we want** " the two said together with devilish smirks. Kagome watched the two of them as they gloated before she sighed and cast her gaze to the windows lining the side of the classroom.

'Hikaru and Kaoru, me and Kikyo…' she felt a pain in her chest as she thought about her incarnation.

Sensing the mood change in Kagome, Hikaru and Karou looked at each other wondering what they should do.

"You ok" Kaoru asked his tone not as mischievous as usual. Pausing for a second Kagome finally turned her head to see the concerned looks on both of the boys faces.

"Yeah I'm fine" she gave them a tired smile and proceeded to gather her things on her desk.

"Just be careful. Even if you pretend to fight, you'd be surprise what you may find out" Kagome said looking up from what she was doing. The two boys clenched their hands in discomfort at the knowing look in Kagome's eyes and at the sudden suffocating pressure Kagome's gaze caused them. They could only stare at Kagome as she gave off a certain presence which made them feel guilty.

"Anyways I'm heading out" Kagome said as she slung her bag across her shoulder. "I'll see you guys later" Kagome waved to them over her shoulder leaving the twins in the empty classroom.

…

"That was weird" Kaoru said finally after a long silence,

"Yeah…" Hikaru replied looking at his brother

"Kagome, looked so sad" Kaoru finished in a quiet voice as he looked away from his brother

"Yeah…" Hikaru said again casting his gaze to the floor.

* * *

"You okay Honey?" Kagome shouted as she looked up where he sat atop a mountain of objects the twins had created during their fight.

"Don't you guy think maybe it's time to give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane" Tamaki said.

"You ok?" Kagome said taking her attention away from Kaoru and Hikaru to look down at Honey as he appeared next to her and Mori. Honey smiled and nodded. Smiling down at the boy she turned her attention back to the group only catch the end of what Kaoru was saying

'Curse doll?' Kagome looked at the wooden figure Kaoru was holding out.

'Thats not a curse doll.' she examined it closer with other senses but she felt not a single trace of magical power.

'In fact it's kinda cute' she thought before turning her attention back the fight

"Now apologies to each other!" Haruhi yelled as she held the wood carving. "If you don't make up right now I'll never let you come over to my house". Kagome could only shake her head as Haruhi fell into the twins trap.

"Have I made myself clear!" Haruhi finally finished. Silence ensued until slowly smile crept up onto the twins faces and a devilish glint appeared in their eyes. They let out a small sound before standing up together and leaning forward to look at Haruhi.

" **So then what your saying Haruhi is that if we make up we can come over to your place?** " They walked around Haruhi as they talked until the stood behind her and wrapped arms around each other.

"hmm?" Haruhi confused at their sudden comradery turn the curse doll over only to widen her eyes in shock, and then scream out loud in realization.

"walking around the twins as they fawned over each other she patted the Haruhi's shoulder as she stood still in shock.

"You got to be kidding! You mean you were faking it the whole time?" Honey yelled at the twins while flailing his arms.

" **We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored** " They replied in unison while they hugged.

"It's your own fault for not figuring it out" Kagome said while she was kneeled down next to Haruhi trying to coax the girl to stand back up in her hunched position.

"You knew?" Haruhi said as she turned her head slightly to look at Kagome.

"Yeah, pretty much from the beginning of the day". Kagome watched in worry as Haruhi let out a small sound and then went still as a statue.

"Twins with to much time on their hands…" Tamaki looked up from his position on the ground "-Are the devil" he finished. Kagome sighed before getting up, seeing as how Haruhi was inconsolable at the moment. Looking around she finally caught sight of what she was looking for. Taking a few steps she leaned down and picked up the curse doll.

"What are you doing! Do you want to be cursed!" Tamaki said as he retreated and hid behind Kyoya. Laughing out loud Kagome shook her head

"This thing isn't a curse doll. Trust me I know cursed items when I see them" Turning around to look back at Tamaki she smiled as she looked down at the wood carving.

"This is just a plain old ordinary piece of wood in the shape of a cat" Turning it over to where Kaoru had written on its back she began to rub of the ink with her sleeve.

"You'd have to be an idiot to think it has the power to curse anything" Tamaki fell over as he was crushed by the word "Idiot".

"Besides you have to admit it's kinda cute right!" Kagome said to Host Club as they looked at her strangely.

* * *

" **Ok it's time to play which one is the Hikaru game!** " The twins said together as their guests clapped.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru", one girl said.

" **We have a winner!** " The two said in unison while they wrapped their arms around each other.

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair color even though you made up? Its much easier to tell you two apart know" Another girl said.

"Not really" Kagome said as she finally spoke up after watching the 'game' for the first time.

" **Hmm** " the twins made a noise in response to Kagome's sudden words.

"You two switched hair colors. Kaoru has pink hair today and Hikaru has blue" The twins eyes widened at finding out Kagome could tell them apart like Haruhi.

"He's right. You two switched colors for the day" Haruhi stated before following Kagome as she walked off to get more snacks. Kaoru and Hikaru stood silently

staring at two as they left unable to say or do anything.

…

"You guys should change your hair color! I get hungry whenever I see it!"

* * *

 ** _Extra_**

* * *

-Higurashi Shrine-

Kagome stopped and then rushed towards her house as she caught the smell of her mothers cooking. Ignoring the slight tiredness in her body from her morning run she silently passed the Goshinboku and made her way through the front door of her house. Souta was already sitting at the table eating while her Grandfather sat reading a newspaper, his food mostly going untouched.

"Kagome?" her mother said peering around the doorway to the dining room "You're just in time", the woman gave a gentle smile. Her mother came out of the kitchen to the dining table and set a plate of food down in front of Kagome. Kagome stared intensely at the plate as it was set down in front of her, taking her chopsticks she… Kagome turned her gaze back up to her mother

"…", Souta and her Grandfather looked up after noticing the sudden silence

"Whats wrong dear?". Kagome hearing her mother turned her gaze back to her plate and then looked back up, a slight sheen in her eyes. Smiling at her daughter after finally understanding what she wanted she shook her head

"I already gave you extra", she teased her daughter, who's eyes looked back to her plate and sighed in resignation. Souta upon hearing the exchange after the tense silence, fell out of his chair in shock at his sister gluttony. He looked at his Grandpa but the old man just shook his head and went back to reading his newspaper.

Kagome having ignored Souta's dramatic reaction began eating her breakfast. Silence fell over the table again except for the sound coming from the kitchen and from rustling paper.

"Here you go" Kagome's mother said breaking the silence after coming out of the kitchen again, and proceeded to pile more food onto Kagome's plate. Kagome continued to eat but grunted out something akin to "love you" to her mother. Ignoring Kagome's rude manners the older woman just nodded,

"You're welcome dear" She smiled down at her daughter then turned around to head back to the kitchen

"I'm going to head to school now" Kagome said quickly before turning and leaving the room, the sound of her footsteps heading to the front door clearly being heard.

"How did she even finish all of that food! I'm not even halfway done!" Souta shouted, looking at Kagome's empty plate

"Souta don't talk when your mouth is full of food" Souta's mother scolded him before grabbing Kagome's empty plate, completely unfazed by her daughter.

"Kids these days" said Souta's grandfather casting a disapproving look at Souta before shaking his head and turning his attention back to his reading.

"Wh-What!" Souta yelled but before he could continue he was interrupted by Kagome

"See you guys later!" Kagome yelled while she quickly rushed out the door after putting on her shoes.

…

"Why isn't she wearing her uniform?" Souta asked, question marks appearing above his head.

* * *

-Tired-

"Hey Mori wheres Honey?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Mori on the couch he was currently occupying. Looking away from Kagome he turned his head to a door off to the side of the room.

"Oh he's getting more snacks then. Great~" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and leaned back letting her head hang over the side of the couch. Mori studied Kagome as the 'boy' kept his eyes closed. In a short period of time since meeting him Kagome had learned to quickly read and understand him despite his silent nature. Customers had even asked Kagome how he managed to do it but the boy always just shrugged.

"Ugh I'm so tired" Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Mori "Why are all the couches in here so damn comfy" Kagome said after groaning "you're just asking for me to fall asleep" she finished with a humorous tone.

"Wake me up when the snacks get here ok" Seeing Mori nod to her request Kagome leaned back once again and closed her eyes.

…

Mori went back to drinking his tea waiting patiently for his cousin to return. Sitting for a while he turned his head to look at Kagome as he heard his breathing finally even out. Reaching across Kagome he went to grab one of the couch cushions to give to Kagome, having noticed that the boy liked to hug something as he slept. Which he had to admit was kinda 'cute'.

Mori paused and shook his head vigorously to get rid of the thought. Once he calmed down he took ahold of the small pillow and drew his arm back. Only to suddenly have a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his right arm. Letting go of the pillow out of fright he subtly try pull his arms out of Kagome's grip but to no avail. He did so again a couple of times only to stop when he made it worse when Kagome grip tinted and he proceeded to nuzzle his arm with his face. Red face and slightly defeated he leaned back into a sitting position with Kagome still attached to his arm unsure of what to do.

"Hey Takashi I'm back wit- Kagome!…" Honey practically yelled upon seeing her

"…!" Mori's blush deepened upon his cousin seeing him and Kagome in such a position.

"Why are you so red Takashi?" Honey asked worriedly but before he could reply to his cousin interrupted

"Don't move or you might wake him up ok" ^-^

Honey smiled happily as he set down a plate of food and got on another couch situated across from the one Mori and Kagome were on.

"…!" o_o Mori looked down, his usual cool demeanor gone as Kagome rubbed her face against his arm as she slept.

* * *

-Misunderstanding-

"Kagome-Chan?" Honey asked as he and Mori stopped upon noticing their black haired friend with a large dark cloud hovering over him. Kagome upon recognizing the voice slowly turned her head to look at Honey.

"Are you ok?" Honey asked worried at seeing his friend look so depressed. He looked up at Mori to see if he was just as concerned as Kagome kept quiet. Honey turned his gaze back to Kagome but took a step back in shock upon noticing the dark cloud which was now pouring torrents of rain on Kagome.

"I'm…" Kagome began but stopped, her eyes glassy as she looked at the two boys before her making their eyes widen.

"I-I'm" Kagome said again but in a whisper.

"It's ok Kagome! Don't cry!" Honey said tears in his eyes in concern for his friend.

"I'm s-so…!" she said louder but was unable to finish as she looked down at the floor. Honey suddenly latched onto Kagome's legs.

"Tell us whats wrong! It's ok!" Honey fretted as he looked up at Kagome's shadowed face, becoming more and more desperate upon receiving no reply. "Do something Takashi!" Honey said looking away from Kagome to glare at his cousin.

Mori went stiff at his cousins plea, before slowly walked over to Kagome. Unsure what to do he finally settled on putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder, which caused the 'boy' to finally look up. Mori blushed slightly at the intense look in Kagome's eyes. Waiting for a few seconds to compose himself he squeezed Kagome's shoulder

"Whats wrong" he finally said.

Hearing the deep voice Kagome looked away from Mori to look back at the floor

"I'm…" The two cousins leaned in closer "Im so…" they waited with bated breaths…

"I'M SO HUNGRY!" she suddenly shouted making the cousins jump back.

Kagome looked up and waited for their reply. The two cousins paused when her words finally registered before proceeding to fall over.

'Thats it!' they thought before the color began to drain out of them.

Looking down at the two boys, Kagome grabbed the closest one; which happened to be Mori, and began to shake him.

"Feeeeed Meeeeee~"

* * *

Chapter 8 Preview

"Put this brat in isolation!" Tamaki said as he pointed at Shiro

" **You got it boss!** " The twins said . A cage suddenly lowered from the ceiling trapping Shiro

"Oh my god! So I was right Tamaki really is a perv!" Kagome said loudly and made a show of studying the cage with apprehension. "Well, maybe more of a freak then I thought…"

"WHAT I'm not a pervert or a freak!" Tamaki yelled while waving his arms back and forth.

"Then why do you have a cage?" Kagome replied with a bland tone looking at Tamaki over her shoulder.

"Yeah where did it come from? This is suppose to be a music room right?" Haruhi said as she looked at the cage with blank eyes.

"Not you to Haruhi! You must know daddy isn't a pervert right?!" Tamaki said as he teleported before Haruhi and cupped both her cheeks with his hands. Haruhi grimaced at the sudden contact.

"Wow not only are you a perv but it seems like anyone will do right Shiro~" Tamaki looked up at Kagome then at Shiro before finally turning his gaze to Haruhi

"What no!" he yelled out loud "I don't like guys!"

"I bet he's the uke" Kagome whispered loudly, riling Tamaki up even more.

* * *

Uke- Bottom or passive in male/male relationship

 **Authors Note**

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Even though it's summer I'm still going to school and Im looking for a job right know so… I would have posted this sooner but I had initially combined this chapter and the next but I decided against it. Sorry that I just posted a chapter and took in down to replace it with this one. I thought it would take longer to have this chapter ready but it didn't. Anyways message me or write in the reviews if you have any suggestions, comments, or other such things you want to say. I'm open to anything. Anyways see u peeps later


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Authors Note**

Hello everyone! Sorry I disappeared for such a long time but a lot has happened. My computer completely died on me so I had to replace the hard-drive! I lost a lot of important documents including this story and what I had written so far. I also started up school and I have a job now. Don't you peeps worry though I'm going to keep on posting (: and I might post more short clips of this story before I incorporate them into an actual chapter. I was also thinking about writing some different stories which would only be one or a couple of chapters long. What do you think? I was thinking about doing a poll to see what you guys might want me to write. That way I can continue writing this story and give you something extra so it doesn't seem like I abandoned you and keep you up to date with my progress and get more feedback from you guys. Anyways enjoy the **PREVIEW** of chapter 8

* * *

 **Warning** this is NOT a complete chapter but a **PREVIEW**! An update to let you know I'm working on chapter 8

 **Chapter 8 Preview**

Kagome lounged in one of the chairs sluggishly eating and staring off into the distance as she ate yet another plate of whatever Honey brought over to her a while ago. 'How many plates have I had' she looked over at the table that was right next to her 'not much' she thought sighing out of satisfaction.

'It really pays to squat- I mean to hang out with the Host Club'

Looking over towards the door she waited as she felt a presence on the other side of the door.

'I have a feeling today is somehow going to be tiring, hysterical, and perverted all at the same time…'

Looking over she noticed that the Host Club all got in their special positions to greet the guest.

"How did they know they had a guest?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Mori looks good…"

.

.

.

"Put this brat in isolation!" Tamaki said as he pointed at Shiro

" **You got it boss!** " The twins said. A cage suddenly lowered from the ceiling trapping Shiro

"Oh my god! So I was right Tamaki really is a perv!" Kagome said loudly and made a show of studying the cage with apprehension. "Well, maybe more of a freak then I thought…"

"WHAT I'm not a pervert or a freak!" Tamaki yelled while waving his arms back and forth.

"Then why do you have a cage?" Kagome replied with a bland tone looking at Tamaki over her shoulder.

"Yeah where did it come from? This is suppose to be a music room right?" Haruhi said as she looked at the cage with blank eyes.

"Not you to Haruhi! You must know daddy isn't a pervert right?!" Tamaki said as he teleported before Haruhi and cupped both her cheeks with his hands. Haruhi grimaced at the sudden contact.

"Wow not only are you a perv but it seems like anyone will do right Shiro~" Tamaki looked up at Kagome then at Shiro before finally turning her gaze to Haruhi, the heavy implication clear.

"What no!" he yelled out loud "I don't like guys!"

"I bet he's the uke" Kagome whispered loudly, riling Tamaki up even more.

.

.

.

"Why did we bother with disguises, we stick out like a sore thumb" Haruhi grumbled

"oh theres a reason, a damn good reason"

" **Isn't she the cutest** " The twins said together as Honey pulled Haruhi with him.

"Oh look at her in that mini skirt". Tamaki's face turned a deep red as he peered around the corner of a door to look at Haruhi. "Haruhi looks like a little doll!" he finished.

"So basically you just wanted to see her dressed up like that" Kyoya said making Tamaki twitch.

"Ok thats just a whole new level of creepy" Kagome said making a repulsed face as she lowered a can of soda that magically appeared in her hand. "are you even allowed to be within a hundred feet of any school children?"

Tamaki choked at Kagome's comment but she continued "What is it with you and costumes anyways? Your the type of perv who likes to **BLEEP** with **BLEEP** and **BLEEPING BLEEP BLEEP BLEE** P in **BLEEP BLEEPING** huh"

Mori's hand covered Kagome's mouth as the rest of the Host Club froze at Kagome's foul words. Tamaki proceeded to melt while the twins unfrozen from their shock looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"moving on from that… Honey and Haruhi are not here anymore" Kyoya finally said

The group turned back to where Honey and Haruhi only to see the flashing outline of where they once were.

"Lets follow them!" Tamaki said recovering from his melted state.

The group moved forward after waiting for several small students to pass their hiding spot.

'They're so cute and tiny' Kagome thought as she looked at the students backs before the group hurried to catch up to Honey and Haruhi.

"I wonder what Mori looked like as a elementary student…" an image of a full sized Mori in a elementary school uniform had Kagome spitting out the contents of her drink on Tamaki as she burst out laughing hysterically making Tamaki yelp in surprise.

"Shut him up or he'll blow our cover". The twins tried to follow Tamaki's orders but Kagome was practically convulsing with laughter.

"Oh god he got his drink all over me! What is this anyways!…". Meanwhile Mori gave Kagome a blank look which had Kagome laughing even more.

.

.

.

* * *

Ok thats it for the preview... but heres some original content that I'm going to incorporate into the story! I might add more as I continue writing chapter 8 (: So enjoy!

* * *

-Why So Hungry?-

Curiosity getting the better of her Haruhi finally mustered up the courage to ask a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Kagome why do you eat so much", Haruhi's question got Kagome to stop eating as she looked up at Haruhi

"I think the question she be more like how he eats so much" Kyoya quickly retorted.

Not bothering to say anything to Kyoya, Kagome quickly made a mental note to get revenge later, as she bit her lip as in thought about Haruhi's question.

"I don't know maybe because of habit?" Kagome said finally after some time. Seeing the confused looks she sighed as she tried to explain herself

"Well you see when I was in middle school I got caught up in some stuff"

"Gang violence?"

"Delinquency"

"Kidnapping!" Tamaki screamed out

"Cake!" Everyone paused as they looked at Honey.

"Anyways… no I got caught up in some important… family matters, which required me to take time off of school and travel a lot across Japan, often to very isolated and rural areas"

'Well thats not suspicious at all'. Thought the Host Club together.

"Often we would run out of food we brought with us and so we would have to hunt for our own food, on rare occasions going days without a good meal, while we traveled the country side"

"That sounds horrible!" Tamaki said as he shuddered at the thought of missing a meal. Kagome however didn't react to Tamaki's comment as she was to busy reminiscing.

"Is it just me or-" Kaoru began

"-does he seem happy" Hikaru finished for his brother

"Did anyone notice how he said 'we' " Kyoya said to the group as he was busy writing down what Kagome was saying about himself.

"That still doesn't explain why you eat so much" Haruhi said to Kagome, breaking her out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh yeah I guess. Well on the occasional times I came home or we caught a big meal I would eat a lot to make up for the times I didn't eat, so I guess when I finished my missio- journey I never lost the habit".

"Ok I guess that explains why Kagome is such a glutton"

"hey…!…" Kagome shouted lazily, to tired to try to defend herself against that particular comment as she eyed some cookies on a plate near her.

"but now we've got so many other questions that need to be answered" the host club said in unison as they all looked at Kagome as she rudely let out a big yawn ignoring everyone.

* * *

-Abduction-

Kagome was walking with Haruhi when suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the brunette.

"Target-"

"-captured"

Kagome stood their with blank eyes as a limo pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal Tamaki.

'Well someone looks pleased with themselves' Thought Kagome as she looked at the effeminate blond.

"Wait! Help me Kagome! Do something!" The twins and Tamaki froze as they waited for Kagome's reaction. Pausing for a second after hearing Haruhi's plea for help Kagome acted,

"Wait. No. Stop…". Kagome said lazily without really doing anything else, not wanting to get to involved in Tamaki's stupidity.

Seeing Kagome's obvious lack of effort the Twins continued on with their abduction.

"You Traitor!" Haruhi yelled as she was stuffed into the limo. Looking away from where Haruhi was Kagome turned her attention to Tamaki.

"How envious you must be that you are not invited to our Host Club only trip" Tamaki said to Kagome one arm outstretched while the other was clenched at his chest.

"eh not really-" but Tamaki ignored her, to busy caught up in his inane fantasy to hear her,

"…and that Haruhi will be with us having a wonderful time-…" Slightly irritated by Tamaki's satisfied look and continued ramblings. Kagome watched as the limo started to pull away, smirking as an idea came to her she yelled at the retreating limo,

"Have a fun time on your trip! I'll keep your guests busy while your gone!" Kagome turned around and smiled as she heard the hysteric shouting of Tamaki despite the distance that was now between the limo and her.

"thats better"

* * *

-To The Beach!-

"Wait you want me to what?" She shouted at the Host Club

" **We want you to come with us to the beach Kagome!** " The twins spoke in unison while looking at her like she was stupid.

"Really I have a hard time believing that". Kagome said bluntly as she peered around Mori to look at Tamaki who had tears running down his face as he bit a cloth and proceeded to pull on it out of anger and saddness.

"Unfortunately since you took many of our clients it would be more profitable for us to invite you along for the trip, which would bring back many of our old clients" Kyoya said as he sat at one of the tables around the room, not bothering to look up while he talked.

"Thats your reasoning for inviting me!?" Kagome shouted somewhat offended.

"Isn't it great! We can play beach volley ball, swim, and hunt for seashells!" Honey said excitedly. "We three can even wear matching swim shorts". Mori blushed at the thought and Kagome gave Honey a puzzled look.

'Swim shorts? Oh yeah I totally forgot, no one even knows I'm a girl huh… well not like I've been purposefully hiding my gender, and I do love to swim…'

"sure I'll go" Kagome said smiling at Honey and Mori.

* * *

-Dream Come True-

"Hey Kagome!" Shouted Honey upon seeing her. Kagome turned around and smiled upon seeing her two close friends

"What are you doing?" Honey said looking up at Kagome.

"Haruhi is busy studying in the library so I was going to eat outside along the fountain"

"But the fountain is on the other side of campus? We're by the cafeteria." Honey asked confused. Mori nodded agreeing with his cousin

"Thats the entrance right there" Honey pointed to the doorway Kagome had been standing near before they had started their conversation.

"Oh really… hahah my bad I must have gotten lost…" Kagome awkwardly laughed 'I can't tell them I was here just to stare at the cafeteria food!'

The cousins looked at each other, neither one believing Kagome's explanation.

"Well we're going to the cafeteria to eat. You want to join us!". Honey asked Kagome excitedly. Kagome was silent for a few seconds, mulling over the proposition. Before she could say no Mori interrupted.

"Join us" seeing the silent boys intense look Kagome relented.

"Sure…" Kagome sighed out knowing that she would be envious of the two and everybody around her as they ate the delicious looking food the school served.

Quickly entering the cafeteria Kagome went of to get a table for the them, mumbling her intentions to her companions. Plopping down into a seat she waited for her friends while silently glaring at the people around her, who enjoyed the food she so desperately wanted to try but couldn't afford.

"You ok?" Mori's deep voice said to her, making her shiver and breaking her out of her heated stare. Looking toward the boy she saw his concerned look as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said as she looked at Honey as he sat across from them with his own meal, "Lets eat". The two continued to look at her for a few more seconds before turning their attention to their own food.

"Arn't you going to eat Kagome?" Honey asked after noticing Kagome still had yet to get any food.

"Hmm oh I am". Kagome replied as she began to dig through her bag and pull out some containers of what looked like home cooked food. Honey smiled his concern leaving him as he began talking to his cousin, however the two stopped the one sided conversation as did most conversation around their table as Kagome continued to pull out more and more food from her bag. A long silence continued to go an as people watched Kagome pull out large quantities of snacks and meals she had in her bag.

…

.

.

.

…

Kagome stopped pulling things out of her bag and looked at the assortment of food before her, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the items before her, she paused for a second then went back to digging through her bag

"THERES MORE!" Everyone watching Kagome shouted in shock, making Kagome look up from her search, finally noticing the amount of scrutiny she was under. Moving slowly she pulled out a final container of food along with eating utensils before slowly turning back to her food.

Still feeling the intense judgmental stares she finally couldn't take it anymore

"You got a problem with me say it to my **BLEEPING** face!" The shout scared all the students making them turn back to their own meals. Sighing in relief Kagome finally began to eat

'Its not like its that much…' she thought bitterly and slightly embarrassed.

Kagome looked to Mori and Honey who were both staring at her albeit Mori had a slight smile on his face. "Its not that funny" Kagome muttered to Mori who began eating.

"Do you always eat the much for lunch Kagome?" Honey asked curious.

"…" Honey and Mori didn't receive any reply from the black haired girl.

'Wait does that mean…!'

"Do you eat that much for every meal!" Honey shouted while he stood up on his seat in shock, catching the attention of everyone.

"…"

"Sit down Mitskuni" Mori said to his cousin as he paused in his eating. Honey noticing the look in his cousins eyes obeyed.

…

"Thanks Mori" Kagome said after some time without looking at Mori. Mori blushed at sincere look he received from the boy.

'He looks embarrassed' Mori thought before looking at his cousin as he began talking, with Kagome joining soon after. They continued to eat together but Mori stopped after some time after noticing something. Taking a plate of his food he slid it over so it was between Kagome and him.

Kagome looked at the plate then back at Mori confused.

"You were staring at it" Mori said simply. Kagome smiled upon the realization Mori was giving her some of his food. Taking the plate Kagome smiled excitedly as she finally got a chance to try the food after so long. Taking a bite she sighed out of contentment and a heavy blush took over her face. She placed some of her own food in front of Mori before taking another bite.

"Here! I made it myself" Kagome said smiling at Mori. Mori nodded unable to look Kagome in eye, unsure himself why he couldn't.

"And thanks Takashi"

Mori's blush deepened and the usage of his first name and he found he couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly despite his best efforts.

'He's never called me by my first name before'

* * *

-The Kendo Club-

Kagome wandered around looking for the Kendo Club as she got off of practice early. Mitskuni had invited her to see his cousin before they headed to the Host Club after hearing about her interest in the sport. Finally finding the clubs dojo she settled against a wall and watched as Mori practiced with his club members.

Watching him closely she certainly could see how he had become a national champion in the sport.

"If the girls at this school saw him right now they would be all over him" Kagome mumbled to herself

"he looks good…" Kagome trailed off as she watch Mori practice with his shinai

'He's got good form. Way better then Inuyasha with the Tetsuiga" thinking of her stubborn half demon friend and how he clumsily used his sword at times had her chuckling until a large shadow loomed over her. Looking up she was greeted by Mori's ever stoic face.

"Hey Mori" Kagome said brightly, not noticing the blush that covered his cheeks at the familiar way she said his name.

"You just finish practice?" Kagome said looking up at the tall boy, receiving a nod Kagome replied to Mori's unasked question.

"Honey invited me to come see you practice, so here I am!" Looking around the dojo Kagome examined the place. Noticing that his team members had left to go change.

"You were great out there! Perfect form and everything". Mori's blush deepened at Kagome's words, slightly embarrassed at the smaller boys praise but he also felt a nice warmth settle in his chest.

Looking back at Mori after a pause in the conversation she saw another questioning look.

"Oh are you curious about how much I know about kendo?" Kagome received another nod.

"Lets just say I have been around plenty of swords and other weapons in my lifetime" Kagome said in a playful but mysterious tone.

'What does that mean' Mori thought as he looked at Kagome 'Theres still a lot I don't know about Kagome'

Seeing the intense stare Mori was giving her Kagome finally caved in after a few seconds of silence. "If you really want to know, many of my old friends used to know some form of martial arts" sighing she looked around suspiciously before leaning towards Mori

"And I also live on a shrine so we have many ancient artifacts like swords and shakujōs" she whispered.

Seeing the surprised look on Mori's face she tilted her head to the side

"Shrine?" Mori said to Kagome

"Is it really that surprising?" Kagome said jokingly.

Mori studied Kagome imagining him in a priests outfit. The thought had Mori's lips upturning in a small smile 'cute'

Ignoring the weird look on Mori's face Kagome spoke out a random thought she had, "If you don't believe me your welcome to visit my Shrine". Mori head snapped back to look at Kagome in shock. 'Was he…'

"Yeah, why didn't I think of this before! Here give me your hand!" Still slightly frozen in shock Mori numbly gave Kagome his hand as the boy quickly shuffled through his bag and pulled out a marker.

"Ok here we go" Kagome said with garbled words while she had the markers cap in her mouth as she wrote on Mori's hand.

"Ok all done" Kagome smiled up at Mori who was still in a daze. Looking down at his hand he stared at the address Kagome wrote on his hand.

"Come on over any time and see for yourself that I really do live on a shrine! Just don't give anyone else in the host club my address. Especially Kyoya or Tamaki". Kagome shuddered at the thought of either one or both finding out her address. 'Oh the horror'.

"Honey or Haruhi are exceptions of course though" smiling to herself Kagome frown at the familiar feeling of her hunger pains.

"Anyways I'll let you get cleaned up, I'll be up at the Host Club". Mori nodded numbly at Kagome as she left still staring at the address she had given him. Walking to the Kendo's changing room he continued to look at the writing on his hand.

"Hey you ok Captain?" Said a voice to his right, questions followed from his other team members all asking if he was ok after noticing his odd behavior.

"Whoa is that a phone number?! Did some girl give you her number!" Said a voice and then his hand was grabbed and examined by several of his club members. Mori's face turned red and steam came off his head at the assumptions his teammates were making. 'It's an address not a phone number'

"Crap he got a phone number and a home address! Although I don't recognize the address…"

"Who cares! Who new that Morinozuka had it in him!". Mori ignored the cheers and whistles his teammates gave him as examined his hand puzzled at what they just said

'Phone number? Where?' Turning his hand over he tensed up at the numbers sprawled across his palm.

'Kagome gave me his phone number!' Mori thought frozen in place at the discovery.

"You ok captain? You don't look so good"

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **POLL TO SEE WHAT OTHER CROSSOVER STORIES YOU GUYS WANT**

As I said before how do you guys feel about me writing some other more short crossover stories? It will help my creative juices and allow me to stay in better contact with you guys. Please message me your opinion and if I get enough support with this idea I'll make a poll to see what you guys want. Ok thanks and don't be afraid to message me, write a review or anything. I'd be happy to talk you and answer any questions, concerns, opinions, ect.


End file.
